I lied, again
by brucasscottchophiamurray
Summary: Remember when brucas thought they were preggers in season 1? In this story it is true. This is my first fic so please read and bear with me. I hope you love it
1. Chapter 1

I lied, again

Chapter 1: Are you sure?

A/N 1- Hey guys! So I am Tessa (Not really, just like this name better…lol) and this is my first fic and I'm super nervous because the rest of you are sooooooo great. I really hope I get readers for this story. So here we go!

A/N 2- Ok so I added this totally last minute considering that I am me sometimes I think my name should be last minute. Seriously. Here is some stuff you guys should know so you'll don't get confused as to what the hell I'm writing lol. I say that a lot. Which is so besides the point. Anyway moving on:

Everything that happened in season 1 happened except Brooke really got preggers. Obviously.

Naley happened but Haley got preggers too. After naley got married though. Also they got married long before it was shown on the show.

Brooke has two brothers. Both older than her. The oldest is Jaden William Davis who is five years older than her. The second one is Clayton Evans Davis (yes that is Clay from the show) he is four years older than Brooke. All three of them are very close. They are almost inseparable. Anyone hurts Brooke under one command that person will be dead. They always hated Peyton. They are main characters in this story. The had a sister who was eight years older than Brooke. She died when Brooke was thirteen. Her name was Ciara Allison Davis.

Brooke's parents are the way they were in the show in season 6. Both her mother and father. But only in the beginning. Then they become like her mother became on the show in later seasons.

Brooke has a nephew through Clay and Sara who are married even though they are In college. His name is Logan Jeremy Davis. Sara dies after a point like in the show.

Also if Brooke seems a little bitchy to Haley in the beginning it'll be because of the whole party thing. I've mixed up the story a bit.

P.S the part where Brooke and Nikki show up at naley's party doesn't happen. You'll understand later on. If you don't ask me and I'll explain it to ya.

So that's it. If I missed anything, which I probably did, please inform me.

Disclaimer- seriously I find this very stupid. I don't own One Tree Hill. Obviously. It is owned by whoever it is owned by, weather its Robbins Tollins or Mark Schwan. Doesn't really matter cause the end game wasn't brucas. I do own Ciara, Jaden, and maybe a few more characters though.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_*flashback*_

"_I don't know what hurts more….. you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or lying about it to my face!" said Brooke looking straight at Peyton. It scared Peyton, Brooke's harsh tone and the look of pure hurt, rage, disgust and betrayal on her face. _

_When Peyton finally recovered from her shock she begun "Brooke I…." but Brooke cut her off midway._

"_No Peyton, don't just….just don't" then she turned to leave but before she could Peyton burst out crying and pleading to Brooke saying "Brooke please I'm sorry!"_

_Brooke turned around and shouted "you're sorry?! After everything that is what you've got to say to me?! 'I'm sorry'?"_

_Peyton just remained silent. Then after about two minutes Brooke started "He meant the world to me Peyton. You knew he did." But this time Brooke's voice was not harsh…. Just sad and hurt._

"_We're done Peyton. You aren't my best friend anymore. You don't mean anything to me anymore."_

"_Brooke you don't mean that!" cried Peyton jumping off her bed._

"_yes I do." After saying this Brooke turned to leave again but then turned back with tears streaming down her face. All her mascara had flown. "oh and you may wanna switch that thing off the next time you are sneaking around with my boyfriend." She said pointing toward the webcam._

_Little did they know that Lucas was listening to all this._

_*flashback over*_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Brooke was sitting in room playing with her dog, Peach, on her bed with _Desperate housewives _playing on her laptop. She finally shut it because she could barely see a thing with the tears that were now flowing freely down her face. She stuffed her face in her dogs soft white fur.

Then she heard a knock on her door. She looked toward the door to see none other than Lucas Scott standing there.

She sighed and said "What do you want Lucas?"

"Nothing" he replied.

"Then why in the hell are you here?!" screamed a frustrated Brooke.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant Brooke? Coz you seem a little worn out than usual. You didn't show up at school today either nor did you go for cheer practice and everyone knows you never miss cheer practice. So are you?"

"No I'm not"

_*flashback*_

"_I lied."_

"_what?" asked a confused Lucas_

"_I'm not pregnant"_

_*flashback over*_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke…." Lucas trailed off.

"I'm listening " Brooke said "Well not really but still"

Lucas groaned "Brooke look I'm sorry ok?!" shouted Lucas impatiently.

"why are you screaming at me?!" shouted Brooke as tears threatened to fall which they obviously did considering even hormones hated Brooke.

_Damn hormones!_ Cursed Brooke to herself in her mind as she wiped away the tears.

Lucas panicked and said "no no no no! I'm not. I'm sorry. Please don't cry!"

"Whatever" was all Brooke said.

"Look Brooke whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I don't need to. Oh and Jay and Clay will be home next week so you might wanna keep your distance coz, you know they hate you." Brooke glanced at him hoping he didn't notice but he did. "Just go Lucas…please"

Lucas got up and left but before leaving turned back and told her "you can't hide this from me forever Brooke."

"watch me " she snapped

Lucas just sighed and left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Brooke was walking to the cafeteria when she heard "Thanks for the invite Haley, you rock!"

"Hey Tutor Wife! So when is the party?"

"Umm yeah its tonight but….look Brooke….I…umm"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tip off the paparazzi" Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah no I'm not worried, but this is just like a get together for friends"

"And I'm not one of them" Brooke said looking a little hurt.

"No it's not that…" said Haley

"Yes it is…..either that or Peyton said not to invite me"

"No she didn't, not exactly"

"Whatever" said Brooke in a tone of disbelief and loneliness which made Haley cringe. "You can go have your stupid lame-ass parties. I don't give a shit." And then Brooke turned to leave.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was seven p.m and no one was picking up their phones considering they were all at the naley party. So Brooke gave up trying to call people. But just then Bevin walked in and sat on Brooke's bed next to Brooke. Bevin had been Brooke's best friend for longer than her and Peyton now known to her as Peytramp. (A/N- sorry but I just REALLY had to say that.)

Brooke finally broke the silence "Hey Bev! Come on in! " she said sarcastically

"Hi Brookie! And I think you need specs."

"Why?" asked Brooke completely confused

"Because you said 'come in!'" she replied like it was the silliest thing she ever heard.

"so?" asked Brooke

"I'm already in silly!"

"Riiiight!...silly me" said Brooke. Bevin just nodded and played with patch and peach who were sitting on Brooke's bed _oh Bev….. still didn't catch the sarcasm _thought Brooke.

"Anyway shouldn't you be at the party Bev?"

"I was there but then I noticed that you weren't so I came to see you."

"Awww thanks Bev! But you should go."

"Are you sure?" asked Bevin

"Yes I'm sure, now go!" said Brooke as both the girls chuckled.

"Fine bye, I'll see ya tomorrow B" with that she left.

Brooke started crying again.

_God I'm so alone!_ She thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the party Nathan finally arrived. The place was so crowded. He saw Haley sitting in a corner with Lucas and Peyton and walked up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Nate" They all said.

"So what happened to small get together huh?"

"Yeah that didn't go as planned" said Haley

"yeah no shit. Hey where's Brooke?" Nathan asked

"I didn't invite her" said Haley

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Because this was supposed to be a small get together for friends. Remember?" Peyton smirked

"Well yeah. But Brooke is one of my best friends!"

"But Nate…" Haley started but Nathan cut her off

"No. I'm going to get a drink." And he walked to the bar as Haley, Peyton and Lucas looked at each other confused.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1- Ok so that's it for this chapter. I know its a little short but I'm working on it I promise.

How was it? Good ? Bad? Please criticize and compliment and give me ideas and suggestions. Hit the review button gimme the will to write more make my day. Thanks for reading. Love you guys!

A/N 2- I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try not to take too long.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Hey you're Brooke right?"

"Yeah. You're Jake's pathetic ex and Jenny's mom right?"

"Ouch! But yeah…. Hi I'm Nikki" she said stretching her arm out for Brooke to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

I lied, again

Chapter 2: Trouble meets Danger

A/N- Hey guys! So I hope you all liked the previous chapter. Now one more thing, I don't know the name of the bar that Brooke met Nikki in so I've given it my own name. So its called Joe's Bar.

I want to thank Leeese for the amazing review! And yes, I will reveal what happened to Ciara later in the story. Yes Hales didn't invite Brooke because of Peytramp. lol. I hate her too! Thank you so so much for my first ever review. You made my day. I hope you do again.

I also want to thank dianehermans for the review. I'm sooooo happy. And don't worry there will be no pucas romance whatsoever. And I plan to insult Peyton a lot.

And I want to thank an unknown person too. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too. And the other stories I plan to write.

I love you people. You'll make my day. Honestly .

So here is the next chapter guys!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke made her way over to Joe's Bar. She didn't know why she was going there considering that she couldn't drink.

She went in and sat at the bar. _Candy shop_ by _50 Cent_ was playing. She loved that song. But today she just couldn't feel the magic she usually did when she heard that song.

"Hey Joe!"

"Yeah? Oh hey Brooke! What can I gat ya?"

"Root beer"

Joe raised his eye brows "Brooke Davis and root beer? Wow the apocalypse has started huh?"

"Shut up Joe! I'm not that bad!" Brooke said in mock hurt.

"Sure you aren't"

"Just get me the root beer Joe."

"Coming up!" Joe said once he saw the look on her face which worried him a bit.

"Here you go" he said as he set the glass in front of her

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Nah…I'll be okay"

"Alright" and with that he went to serve other customers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I wonder what Brooke is doing" Tim said in the middle of the party as he went for another beer.

"Yeah, me too. I mean why isn't she here?" asked Theresa

"I don't know. But I went to see her today and she didn't look too…too….ummm….too…happy. Yeah that's it! She didn't look too happy"

Lucas who had just come to the table to get a drink for him and Peyton(A/N- Sorry guys but this will be there for a while but don't worry this story isn't gonna have any pucas romance in it. Well except for Peytramp's disparity if that counts as pucas romance) heard this and immediately began to worry. What if she was pregnant? He didn't want her or the baby to be in any sort of danger.

"Hey guys. Look sorry I don't mean to butt in but you said something about Brooke. What happened? Is she okay?" Lucas asked Bevin.

"Don't act like you care lucASS" Bevin glared at him.

"Of course I care! Look just please tell me what happened. Is she okay?" Lucas said ignoring Bevin's comment and Tim and Theresa's glares

Once Bevin heard the disparity in his voice she sighed and said "I don't know. She won't tell me anything. I went to see her today and she just seemed tired and looked like she had been crying for a while. She looked kinda pale."

"Okay. Ummm thanks. I'm gonna go. Bye guys" Lucas said as he walked away.

Haley and Peyton caught Lucas as he was heading out the door.

"Hey Luke! Wait up" Peyton screamed and quickly made her way to him with Haley hot on her heels.

"Where you goin?"

"Uhh I'm going to check on Brooke" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why?" Peyton whined

"Because I'm worried. Aren't you?"

"No I'm not. She's probably just sitting and feeling bad about herself" smirked Peyton

"Well I'm going" said Lucas

"No don't. Please" Peyton whined as she pouted sticking her lower lip out

_Not as cute as Brooke _ Lucas thought to himself

But was pulled out of his thoughts by Haley "You should go Luke. Let me know if she is okay"

Lucas just nodded ignoring Peyton's glare and walked out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the bar some guy came and sat down right next to Brooke and looked her up. Then he smirked at her as she threw him a fake smile and cringed while saying "Okay here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna go back to those scumbag friends of yours and laugh this off and then you're gonna go home and give yourself a treat. But don't think of me while doing it 'coz even your fantasy of me is not interested in you" and with this the guy scurried away. Then a tall, thin brunette girl sat next to her.

"Wow! That was…WOW!" said the girl.

"Yeah, thanks" replied Brooke showing no interest at all

"I like your style" said the girl

"Everyone does"

"Hey you're Brooke right?"

"Yeah. And you're Jake's pathetic ex and Jenny's mom right?"

"Ouch! But yeah…. Hi I'm Nikki" she said stretching her arm out for Brooke to shake which Brooke took.

Just then _Dangerous _by _Akon _started playing.

"Hey you wanna go dance?" Nikki asked

"Nah"

"Alright"

"God this place is so stuffy!" Brooke exclaimed

"Yeah it is. You wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sure why not" Brooke said after thinking for a minute.

"Okay let's go then" Nikki said as she put a $100 on the counter and walked out with Brooke following

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucas reached Brooke's house and saw that the lights were shut so he rang the bell but there was no answer he tried again and again still no answer.

Then he tried her cell and it went straight to voicemail

"_Hey! This is Brooke. I can't answer your call right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to ya!" __**beep!**_

"Brooke! This is me, Lucas. Where are you? Please call me"

"_Damn it Brooke!"_ Lucas cursed after he tried her cell a few more times but she still wouldn't pick up

Then he decided to call Nathan and get some people to help look for her.

After a few seconds Nathan's voice could be heard through the screaming and loud music "_Hey Luke! Have you found B yet?_"

"No. that's exactly why I called you. She isn't home and isn't answering her calls" Lucas said with panic in his voice "I need you to get Hales, Peyton, Mouth, and Skillz to Brooke's house. We need to look for her"

"_yeah absolutely man we'll be there in fifteen_" and then Nathan cut the phone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nathan screamed "Okay guys party's over!"

"**Aww**" the crowd roared as they began exiting the apartment.

"What was that about honey?" Haley asked

"Okay guys here's the thing we all need to go find Brooke now Luke called and says she isn't home nor is she answering her phone" Nathan said in a panicked voice

"Oh My God" Haley said as she got up and headed toward the door saying "Let's go guys!"

"Yeah" Mouth said as everyone headed out the apartment and into the car.

The ride was quiet until Peyton broke the silence saying "You guys aren't seriously worried are you? I mean she is Brooke. You all know how she is"

This angered Haley "What is wrong with you Peyton? She is your best friend!"

"Some best friend she is" Peyton muttered under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear it

"Are you serious? She should be saying that about you. You're the one who was sneaking around with her boyfriend as far as I remember" Nathan snapped

"Whatever"

"That's it get out" Nathan finally said

"Nate!" Haley gasped

"WHAT?!" Peyton asked more like said in a tone as though she was giving him a chance to rethink as she gave him the death glare

"I said get out!"

"Fine!" Peyton said as she began to get out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Luke!" Haley shouted with streaming down her face as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck as he did the same.

"Hey guys" Lucas said in a tired voice as he pulled himself from Haley

"Hey dawg any word yet?" Skillz asked

Lucas just shook his head no and then asked "Where's Peyton?"

"She was being a bitch so I kicked her out" Nathan shrugged Lucas looked at him confused "Don't ask man. Let's just go find Brooke" he said as he began to walk and the others followed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay so please tell me you slapped the whore" Nikki told Brooke as she tried to stop giggling

"Yeah let's just say that her cheek and my palm had a major make-out session" both girls burst out laughing again

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was 3 am and they still hadn't found Brooke. They had been looking for four hours now. Everyone was getting worried by the minute. Nathan finally decided to call Jaden or Clay but then remembered that they were probably on the flight.

"DAMN IT!" Lucas cursed frustrated and worried. He had called Karen and told her why he would be home late and she told him to keep her updated.

Finally giving up they decided to call it a night but Lucas said no so Nathan said that himself Lucas and Haley could wait for Brooke inside her house so they could crash there because it would be convenient and he had spare keys.

So Lucas called Karen to inform her and then went to make some coffee while Skillz and Mouth headed out

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow it's really late. I should head home" Brooke said as she began to get up and dust the mud off her.

"Now? Hell no. you can crash in my motel room" Nikki said

Brooke hesitated which didn't go unnoticed by Nikki "Come on Brooke! I'm not gonna stab you and your baby while you are asleep!" this made Brooke giggle a bit. But she agreed and they headed back to her car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1- Okay that was toooo short, but I'm working on it. Promise.

So how was it? Please make my day. Hit the review button.

A/N 2- So do you guys want Nikki to remain part of this story? If you do what fate do you want for her? For how long should she stay in the story? Do you want her to be nice or stir up trouble?

A/N 3- I need you guys to vote. Should brucas have a boy or girl? Or twins? If they have twins it will be a one boy and one girl situation.

A/N 4- Okay this is the last one for this chapter. Promise. How and when should I bring in Rachel?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"OH MY GOD! Brooke thank god youre okay!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke don't have an abortion trust me you'll regret it"

"Back off bitch!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Ahhh Miss Davis! How is Mini Scott in there? Is my grandchild doing okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

I lied, again

Chapter 3: Rumors or truth?

A/N: Hey guys! Hope ya'll are liking the story so far. So I will keep the voting on for the Brucas baby for a while but so far a boy is in the lead and we have one vote for twins. Also a special thanks to Leeese for suggesting the entrance of Rachel. I loved it and have decided to go with it. I'm not sure as to when I'm bringing her in yet but it will be soon. As for the voting of Nikki; Brooke has a new best friend! Also Rachel and Brooke will be best friends too. Also thanks to Leeese I got the name of the bar so the bar is the Blue Post but the Bartender is the same. Also I was thinking that when I bring more characters in Alex, Brooke, Rachel, Bevin and Nikki will be best friends. Brooke and Chris will be close, etc. Please suggest friendship couples. And also, so ya'll don't get confused, I have used scenes and dialogues from later seasons completely mixed it up. And Ted and Victoria (Brooke's parents) are divorced. I am extremely sorry for the huge author's note.

I want to thank Leeese, dixie327, StephanieJayneJoycey and bjq for the follow and an unknown person who reviewed on chapter 1. I hope you liked the previous chapter.

Reviews:

Leeese - Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story. Ohhh yeahh the Nathan scenes yesterday. I loved writing him! Yeah, I thought I should write some Lucas from season 3 'coz he cared a lot 'bout Brooke. I'm gonna take the Nikki and Rachel thing under consideration. Yes Dan will be making an appearance.

VBFan - Thank you! He actually kicked her out of the car. And Nikki will be in this story. Thanks for your opinion!

Dianehermans - Okay so Nikki's gonna be around. But you want her to be with Jake and Jenny? What about Peyton?

Bjq - Thanks! I hope you think the same 'bout this chapter.

Disclaimer- Okay so I realized I didn't put this in the last chapter so I apologize for that. This is still very stupid but here it is anyway. I don't own One Tree Hill; obviously. It belongs to whoever it belongs to. I do own Jayden, Ciara and maybe a few other characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Saturday, 11 am and Brooke still hadn't come home nor was she answering her calls. Not even Nathan's. Lucas, Haley and Nathan were sitting on the sofa waiting for Brooke.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna make some coffee. you'll want some?"

"Yeah" Nathan said and Lucas just shook his head no.

Just as Haley set both the mugs on the table they heard the door open and close and looked toward it to find Brooke walk in. Her make up was smudged, her hair was curled and fallen on her shoulder, she was wearing denim shorts and a dark blue tube top which hugged her curves perfectly.

Before anyone had time to respond Haley went over and hugged Brooke as if she just came back from war.

"OH MY GOD! Brooke thank god you're okay!" Haley said through tears still not letting go of Brooke as Brooke just stood there "Look I know you're angry at me for not inviting you to the party but you could at least hug me back Tigger"

"I would but you're holding my arms down Tutor Wife and I'm not angry" Brooke said giggling a bit.

"Oh. Haha. Sorry" Haley said as she let go off Brooke.

"Where were you?" Lucas asked

"Out with a friend" Brooke shrugged

"That's no reason not to answer your calls!" Nathan exclaimed

"Dude my battery died. I gotta put my phone on charge" Brooke said as she took out her iphone and plugged it in. "Okay, so how did you get in?"

"I had a key" Nathan said as he sat on the couch and switched the PS3 on.

"Oh okay. I'm hungry. You guys want something?" Brooke asked.

"No we're gonna go. Take care Tigger" Haley said as she pulled Nathan off the couch as he whined.

"Yeah. Me too. I gotta go call mom. Be careful Brooke" Lucas said as he followed Nathan and Haley out the door and walked to his car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey maa" Lucas said after his mother picked up the phone.

"_Oh Lucas! How is Brooke? Is she okay? Has she been hurt?"_ Karen rambled on worriedly. Usually Lucas would laugh at this but today he didn't.

"Maa I'm too tired right now. I'll explain when I get home. Can you make me something to eat? I'm really hungry" he hadn't eaten since he left the party to look for Brooke.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Maa! I'm home!" Lucas said as he entered the house and sat at the table. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Just then Karen came in with a plate of grilled cheese and some tea and put it in front of him on the table. She sat on the other chair.

"Lucas?"

"She's fime maa."

"Then why did you sound so freaked yesterday?"

"Just something" Lucas said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Lucas" Karen scolded

"Its nothing mom" Lucas said as he got up and headed toward his room.

"I'm going to sleep for a while." And then shut his door

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay I'm gonna go to bed" Nathan said as son as they entered the apartment

"Yeah me too. Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Hales" Nathan said as they shared a small sweet kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucas laid in his bed in the night unable to sleep because he was thinking of Brooke. He caught himself doing that a lot since she told him she wasn't pregnant.

_Why isn't she pregnant? She should have been pregnant. It seems so uncanny ; I mean someone lying about being pregnant, its usually the opposite. Maybe she is pregnant, maybe she's lying now. I hope she's pregnant _then when he finally realized what he was thinking he got up and ran his hands on his face and through his blonde hair "What is wrong with me?"

He picked up his phone from the side table and checked the time_9 pm __ Brooke will still be awake _Lucas thought and decided to call her

"_Lucas I'm fine!" _Brooke said as soon as she picked up the phone

"Yeah I was just" Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke

"_cheacking? Yeah okay you checked. Happy now?"_

"No"

"_Lucas!" _Brooke groaned through the phone

"What?" Lucas asked in a calm tone

"_Okay what is wrong with you? Are you okay?"_

"Yes I'm fine crazy girl. Why wouldn't I be?"

"_You're weird, you realize that right?"_

"Hmmm yeah"

"_Ooookaaayyy. I gotta go. Bye"_

"Bye. Take care"

_**Beep!**_

Just then Lucas got another call; from Peyton.

_Ugh Peyton! _He thought just as he was about to pick up. But then he thought _Nah I just spoke to Brooke. Don't wanna ruin it _and then pressed the ignore button

"_Hey this is Lucas. I'm not free right now so leave a message and I'll call you back"_

"_Hey Luke! Its Peyton. I was wondering if you wanna come over and hang out tomorrow. My dads back at sea so we'll have the house all to ourselves if you know what I mean" _she flirted _"Call me"_

But at that time Lucas was thinking about something else:

"_Okay so I'll see ya tomorrow broody. Bye" she waved as she started walking away but before she could Lucas caught her hand _

"_You forgetting something?"_

"_Oh yeah! My scarf !" she joked as she pretended to look through her purse "There it is!" she said as she wrapped it around her neck_

"_Funny" he fake laughed "Anything else?"_

"_Oh you mean this?" she asked as she gave him a long kiss_

"_Yes" he said as they kissed again_

Soon Lucas was asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The afternoon Peyton called Lucas again and he said no.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucas greeted Haley, Karen and Deb as he entered Karen's café.

"So Luke how's Brooke?" Haley asked as they sat on one of the tables.

"Good. I spoke to her last night"

"She spoke to you?" Haley asked with raised eyebrows

"Yes"

"Well that's a start"

"Okay so I have to tell you something" they said at the same time

"Okay you go first" he told her

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out

Lucas was dumbfounded. When he finally found his voice he said "Wow Hales! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I found out last week"

"So did you tell Nate yet?"

_*flashback*_

"_I love you too Hales"_

"_I have to tell you something"_

"_What?"_

"_I um I'm uhhh…I'm pregnant"_

"_You're what?" Nathan asked clearly shocked_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_Oh. Oh. Okay….how long?"_

"_Two and a half months" she said hesitantly_

"_Hales?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We're pregnant!" he exclaimed happily_

_*flashback over*_

"Two and a half months huh?"

"Yeah. Anyway what did you want to tell me?"

"You remember whin I told you Brooke was pregnant?"

Haley nodded "Yeah. But then you told me she wasn't"

"Yeah well yesterday I kinda caught myself hoping she actually was pregnant; again"

"OH MY GOD!" Haley screamed

"Shh. Lower your tone."

"Right sorry. So how long does 'again' mean?"

"Since she told me she wasn't " Lucas said quietly

"Are you in love with her Luke?"

Lucas looked into her eyes and said "Yeah. Yeah I am"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day a blonde girl wearing a green and white t-shirt with clean teens sign in front and a virgins for life! Slogan printed behind came next to Brooke and said "Hey"

"Hi. Umm do I know you?"

"No. I'm Shelly. The founder of clean teens"

"Okay. Well nice to meet you"

"I know"

"What?"

"That you're pregnant" This made Brooke's face drop

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and you are thinking of abortion. But Brooke don't have an abortion, trust me you'll regret it"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about"

Shelly was just about to say something when Brooke saw Lucas and Haley. "Look," Brooke said "you don't know a thing so back off bitch!" And then walked away but before she could go to far Shelly screamed

"GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR PREGNANCY BROOKE!"

Brooke turned around and glared at her. Lucas and Haley froze. They turned to look at Brooke. His eyes were wide open and he was looking straight at her.

She just ran to her car and drove home.

On the way Brooke stopped at the grocery store to get some prenatal medicines.

Then she heard someone say "Ahhh Miss Davis! How is Mini Scott in there? Is my grandchild doing okay?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath _DAMN! News travels fast in this place _she thought to herself.

She turned around and gave Dan a fake smile and cringed at the smirk on his face.

"Its none of your business Dan" she said as she began walking away from him.

"Well you are ruining my son's life Miss Davis"

"Go to hell you sick bastard!"

"Now now get a hold of yourself" he said as he took hold of her arm

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1- So how was it? Please review and make my day

A/N 2- So I was thinking about making Brooke and Rachel god sisters. How does that sound?

A/N 3- Okay! Voting time! Who should each of the following be with? (if a new character please tell me to make one):

Chase

Alex

Mia

Dan

Deb

Keith

Karen(Keith? Andy?)

Deb

Julian

10-Chris

Pls tell me if I've missed someone. Also tell me who you want him/her to be paired up with

A/N 4- Okay please vote for Brucas baby: a boy or a girl or twins (one girl one boy)?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Leave her alone Dan!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"You should have told me Brooke"

"I love you"

*kiss*


	4. Chapter 4

I lied, again

Chapter 4- A/N

A/N- I'm so so sorry about the errors in the last chapter guys!

I completely forgot to check it before posting.

Please forgive me. It won't happen again. I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

I lied, again

Chapter 5: Secrets revealed

A/N- Hey guys! So this is going to be really really short. I was thinking I'll start a new fic. A Chophia one. It will have my own twists though. It will probably take longer to update both the stories though. What do ya'll think? Please tell me soon so I can start writing.

Happy Halloween guys!

Reviewers:

I want to thank dianehermans, bjq, Leeese and two guest reviewers for the reviews that always make my day.

Leeese - I was thinking of making Dan a creep but only for a, well lot more chapters. I thought of the same couples but I was confused between Karen/Keith/Andy and Chris/Rachel/Nikki. I know Tim and Bevin are married on the show but I was thinking Skevin. And lauren will be in this story after quite some time. So what about Skillz till then? As for the Brucas hinting, read on!

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill; obviously. It belongs to whoever it belongs to. I do own Jayden, Ciara and maybe a few other characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Go to hell you sick bastard!"_

"_Now now get a hold of yourself" he said as he took hold of her arm_

Just then Nathan entered and said "Leave her alone Dan!"

"Son! Come to join the party?"

"Nate…" Brooke whimpered

"LET GO OFF HER DAN!" he warned. Dan let go of her and put his hands up in defense

"Okay okay" he said as he began walking away. Just as he reached the exit he turned back and winked at them

"UGH! I hate him! How did you manage to live with him?" Brooke asked

"Yeah well…..yeah" Nathan replied

"Yeah" Brooke said

"Yeah"

"Shut up" Brooke said as they burst out laughing

"Okay. So….."

"So….." Brooke imitated as they walked out of the store

"Is it true?" Nathan asked. Brooke knew exactly what he was talking about. She looked at the ground and started fiddling with the bag in which her medicines were "I'm assuming so seeing as though you're carrying prenatal vitamins and those definitely cannot be for Jay or Clay" Nathan joked trying to lighten the mood which worked because he heard her raspy giggle but then she stopped giggling

"Yeah it is"

"You gotta talk to Luke you know?"

"Yeah, I will, in like ten years"

"Brooke…"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. I will"

"Good. Cause he's waiting for you at your house. Bye"

"Bye" And then they both walked back to their cars.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In her car Brooke turned her radio on and the song _Brighter Than Sunshine _by_ Aqualung _began playing.

_I never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke, my head was sore_

_What a feeling_

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didn't believe I destiny_

_I look up you're standing next to me _

_What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And its brighter than sunshine_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What was Brooke doing in the store Nate?"

"She was ummmm okay you can't tell this to anyone"

"Okay"

"She's pregnant"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah"

"What is she gonna do?"

"I don't know. She hasn't decided yet. But from what I know of her I'm assuming she'll keep it"

"Oh. We should help her"

"We will baby. We will" he said as they got out of the car

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke saw Lucas sitting on her front porch with his head in his hands when she reached home. She got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Lucas?" he looked up at her

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"I had to talk to you"

"Yeah I figured. Come in" she said and went to open the door

They walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Then Lucas finally broke the silence

"You should have told me Brooke"

"Yeah but I couldn't"

"Why?"

"You're really asking me that?" she kinked her eyebrow

"Okay point taken"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. Well maybe a bit, but not at you"

"Then who? Charlie Sheen?"

"Haha. Really funny" he sarcastically shot back

Then there was silence again.

"I love you" Lucas blurted out. Brooke looked at him wide eyed. He caught her completely off guard

"Wh…..what?" she stuttered

"I said I love you" Brooke opened her mouth to speak but before she could find her voice lucas cut her off "Shh don't say anything" she just looked at him as if he just stabbed her.

_Okay I'm dreaming. This has to be a dream. Lucas just told me he loves me. Lucas Scott just told me he loves me. OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! This isn't real. This isn't happening _she thought to herself

"I love you too" she said without thinking _wait what did I just say?! OH MY GOD! THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING CRAZIER BY THE MINUTE!_

_Did she really just say that? Oh god! I can't believe this _"Really?" Lucas asked

"I uh…" but before she could say anything else he crashed his lips into hers.

The kiss was gentle. Lucas's tongue began to ask for entrance to her mouth which she allowed. He laid her down on the bed and began trailing kisses down her neck and jawline then went back to her lips then he lifted her top placed butterfly kisses on her stomach and then said "I love you buddy. You're gonna be the happiest kid in the world. I can promise you that" he said to their baby while tears welded up in Brooke's eyes and silent sobs escaped her lips

"Hey hey….what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Nothing nothing. My hormones are just all over the place."

"Okay. So who all know?"

"Ummm Jay, Clay, Nate and I'm assuming Haley knows, Nikki"

"Whoa whoa hang on"

"What?"

"Nikki?"

"Yeah"

"Please tell me she wasn't your friend from that day"

"She was. Why?"

"You know she's Jake's ex right?"

"Yeah"

"Brooke she was 'random bar slut'" Lucas said and looked at her with fear

"I know. She told me"

"You're okay with that?" he asked in a confused voice

"Yeah I guess"

"Okay. Well Jake knows too. About the baby"

"Okay"

"We gotta tell my mom and Keith"

"Yeah. Tomorrow?"

"Sure baby"

"Good"

"Okay I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he gave her a small peck on her lips and then kissed her stomach.

"Hey Luke?" Brooke said as he reached the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"I want to keep the baby" his smile grew wide

"That's great! God I'm so happy!"

"You're cool with it?"

"Of course I am"

"Okay, good. Bye"

"Bye"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey mom, Keith!" Lucas said with a huge smile plastered on his face as he entered the house and sat on the couch

"Hey Luke" they said

"What's making you so happy?" Keith asked

"I just got back together with Brooke"

"Oh my god Luke that's great!" Karen exclaimed

"Yeah Luke, congratulations!"

"Thanks. As much as I hate to leave you guys now I'm gonna hang out with Jake at the River Court. Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye Luke"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey man what's up?" Jake asked as Lucas sat next to him on the benches.

"Brooke and I decided to keep the baby"

"Wow that's great man!"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"You scared?"

"Kinda. But it'll pass"

"Yep it will, over time. Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure man"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the crash"

"I know Keith. Don't worry" Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets and took out a red satin box and opened it

"Oh my god Keith what are you doing?"

"I've been carrying this around with me since the day of the accident."

"Keith.."

"Karen, marry me"

"I don't know what to say" Karen said, shocked

"Well 'yes' would be nice"

"Keith… I'm sorry but I can't"

"Oh"

"Keith?"

"I gotta go" he said as he began walking away

"Keith!" Karen yelled but he didn't stop

"I love you, but not just yet" she whispered to herself

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1- Okay tooooo short. I know. I'm sorry. But the next chapter will hopefully be better. I hope ya'll liked it. Please review and make my day.

A/N 2- Don't yell at me for Keith/Karen just yet! I'm going on the lines of the show for that

A/N 3- The voting for the Brucas baby is still on but so far a boy is in the lead followed by twins.

A/N 4- Okay so please tell me if you'll want Brooke and Rachel to be god sisters. And the voting for pairings is still on. Also please tell me if I should go ahead with the Chophia story or wait until later. Little heads up: I plan for this to be a long story. Even the Chophia one.

Next chapter:

"Brooke!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke baby please be okay. Open your eyes"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Is she okay?!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"What happened to her Luke?"


	6. Chapter 6

I lied, again

Chapter 6: Precautions

A/N 1- Hey guys! So I just want to say that I've decided to start the Chophia story very soon. Also for the Brucas baby the voting is still on but so far a boy is in the lead followed by twins and one vote for a girl.

A/N 2- I forgot to mention this stuff before but Jayden is a football player and goes by the name Will. Only people who know him personally call him Jaden or Jay. Alex and Rachel have joined Tree Hill High. And the Davis family live on the beach (Clay's house. But the house is much bigger though) and the Davis' never became broke. Also Alex, Chris, Rachel and Brooke are best friends. Been for long time. Chris, Clay and Jaden are best friends. Chris is Clay's age.

Honestly, I've heard many people say that Brulian is growing on them but I still don't like them together. They're better than Pucas though. I don't know why they throw Peyton's dumped leftovers on Brooke. I mean Brooke is so much better in all ways but most importantly as a person. They even made Rachel drop out! Brooke is the best best friend anyone can get. I mean she left Lucas for Peyton even though she loved him. She comforted Peyton when Lucas got engaged to Lindsey. Did Peyton even once think how that was hurting Brooke? How much it hurt Brooke when Peyton and Lucas got together? When Brooke walked in on Peyton and Lucas? I remember the episode where Brooke was asking Peyton if she was violating girl code and Peytramp being Peytramp kept saying "Yeah it's okay. I'm engaged to you're ex-boyfriend!" and I was like "Yeah okay she got it, all of us got it. Can you shut up now?" GOD HOW I _**HATE**_ THAT BITCH! She was never Brooke's best friend. She never cared for her. If she did would she kiss Lucas in the Library that day? "I was just being honest!" she kept whining. Just being honest my ass. Lucas kept saying Peyton kissed him because she thought she was dying. I was like "Yeah sure. So instead of Lucas if Nathan or Mouth or Skillz or anyone else would have been there would she have kissed them too?" And the sex tape episode, I don't think Brathan did anything wrong. At least Nathan and Peyton were _**BROKEN UP!**_ Seriously I think Mark needed to think some more.

I want to thank MoonlightPriNceSS6 and jenny85 for the follow. I'm glad you guys are liking the story

Reviews and reviewers:

Leeese: That will be revealed in this chapter. I put in a lot of thought for that. Also for your suggestion to Nikki and Rachel, I can't do that because I'm making Rachel and Brooke god sisters. But these three will definitely be best friends (and Alex). And as for your suggestion to Rachel's entry I will not be using it but Rachel will definitely hit Peytwhore with a car, soon.

dianehermans: Thanks!

red lighting: Thanks for voting! I hope you're liking the story.

VBFan: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter

Linda19: Thanks! Wow I really can't believe so many people are liking my story! Thanks for voting!

lanae96: Thanks for voting!

bjq: Thanks!

Guests: Thanks! And her brothers will be here pretty soon

G-styler: Thanks! And thanks for voting. Each vote counts

I also want to thank DarkBrownEyes03 for the reviews she gave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill; obviously. It belongs to whoever it belongs to. I do own Jaden, Ciara and maybe a few other characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said as he walked over to her and leaned on the locker next to hers "Why have you stuck your head in the locker?"

"Everyone knows!"

"What?"

"I said," she removed her head from the locker and said "everyone knows" and then stuck her head back in.

"Oh yeah! Shelly right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Well ignore it."

"Lucas!"

"I'm serious. The day is almost over anyways just cheer practice is left and you don't wanna miss that do you?"

"I do" Lucas just kinked his eyebrow at her "not" she added.

"Exactly and you can remove your head now. No one is around" She removed her head and sighed.

"UGH!" she whined

"But hey, maybe after we're done practicing for tomorrow, I could come over and we could…you know…." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"Shit Brookie! No wonder you got preggers. I mean get a hold of yourself, you're in school for god sakes!" They heard a girl smirk and turned around to see who it was although Brooke already knew because there was only two girls who called her Brookie and spoke like that.

"Rachie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too skank!"

"Tramp!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Did you guys like forget I exist or something?" Alex, another girl asked

"OH MY GOD! HOE-BAG!" Brooke screamed

"Great! Now you see me!" she said as they hugged

"I don't get one?" Rachel pouted

"Of course you do! You're my bitch!" Brooke said as she hugged Rachel. Lucas was just standing there rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh guys this is Lucas. Lucas this is my best friend/god sister Rachel and this is my best friend Alex"

"Hey lover boy. So you're the one who broke my bitch's heart huh?" Rachel said

"RACHEL!" Brooke shrieked "Ignore her Luke" she said as she glared at Rachel

"Luke! Come on! Whitey's going to rip you apart" Nathan said as he came out to call Lucas. Then he noticed Rachel and Alex "Hey guys! What are ya'll doing here?"

"Hey Mr. Scott! I heard you got married!" Rachel replied

"You just hear everything don't you?" Alex said "Oh and to answer your question, we're the new Ravens' cheerleaders"

"Great! But I've gotta go with Luke"

"Uh yeah" Lucas replied as he began walking away "I'll see you at the game tonight Brooke"

"I'm coming in for cheer practice now" she replied confused

"Yeah well I'm guessing Whitey is gonna kill"

"Oh yeah..ok"

"Ok so let's go girls" Brooke said as the three looped arms

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they walked in they saw Peyton looking up from her drawings and glare at Brooke. They walked over to the squad and took their positions as they started practicing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Before the game Peyton came up to Lucas "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Peyt. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh okay. Well I gotta get in. See you later?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Oh wait Luke! There's one thing"

"What?" he asked as he turned around

"This" she replied as she covered his lips with hers.

What they didn't know was Brooke saw this. She started crying and left from there too early to see what happened next.

At first Lucas kissed her back but when he realized what was happening he pulled back.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he growled

"I love you. I love you and want to be with you."

"Peyton! I'm with Brooke!"

"Yeah but you should be with me! We are meant to be! You shouldn't be with her!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you! And you love me not her! She's just a useless slut!"

"Don't talk about her like that. And it might surprise you to know this but the world doesn't revolve around you! Wake up Peyton! I don't love you! I love Brooke!"

"You don't mean that Luke!" she said as tears spilled from her eyes

"Yes I do" he said and then walked away

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the make up room Brooke was putting her make up but it wasn't staying because the tears kept falling.

"Brookie! What happened?! Why are you crying?!" Alex said as she and Rachel ran to Brooke when they entered the room with the rest of the squad and saw her crying

"Whose ass do I need to kick?" Rachel said balling her fists

"No one's Rach" Brooke replied. Just then Peyton walked in

"What did you do Peytwhore?" a raged Bevin asked

"Nothing!"

"Bitch" Brooke muttered under her breath

"What did I do?" Peyton asked with a wide smirk on her face

"You kissed Lucas!"

"Oh that"

"Yes that. You know what? You're not even worth it. I'm done with this BS Peyton" Brooke said as she walked out with the rest of the squad right behind.

Peyton was walking out but Rachel yanked her arm

"OW!"

"Yeah the next time you hurt my sister you won't live long enough to say that" Rachel said before walking away ignoring Peyton's glare

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just as Brooke was crossing the boys' locker room Lucas walked out held her and turned her around placing his hands on her waist

"Hey pretty girl" he said

"Get away from me" she replied as she removed his hands from her waist and began walking away from him but he held her wrist and turned her back to him

"What happened?" he asked still not letting go of her

"Let go of me Lucas"

"Brooke"

"Let go of me!"

"Brooke can you at least tell me what happened?" he asked her as he let go of her wrist

"No! I hate you! Stay away from me!"

"Brooke!"

"Go to hell!"

"Hey Alex!" he asked as he saw her coming his way

"What do you want?"

"What is up with Brooke?"

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know!"

"I don't!"

"Oh you don't know you kissed Peyton?"

Lucas just stood there "She kissed me" he tried

"Whatever"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the game the Ravens scored one more basket and the cheerleaders started to cheer. Suddenly Brooke stopped and held her stomach as she walked aside.

Rachel and Alex gave her a worried look but she waved it off.

Then suddenly the pain became worse and she felt a wave of nausea overtake her. She ran out the door and into the restrooms and puked her guts out

Rachel came and held her hair back while comforting her. Then she realized that Brooke was puking blood. She asked Brooke why but Brooke just shrugged it off and they both headed back to the gym.

All of a sudden Brooke screamed and collapsed to the ground holding her stomach.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed

Lucas, Rachel, Nathan, Alex and Haley rushed to Brooke and Lucas asked her what happened but before she could answer she fainted.

"Somebody call 911"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay guys may I know what happened?" the doctor asked when they entered the gym

"Yeah umm…. Well she felt some pain and then she started puking blood" Rachel said

"Any idea why?"

"She is five and a half weeks pregnant" Lucas replied. There were many gasps and whispers coming from the crowd.

"Okay. Thank you. We need to take her to the hospital. Only one of you can come in the ambulance. Direct family only" the doctor said

"I'm the father" Lucas said

Lucas got in the ambulance and held Brooke's hand and said "Brooke baby please be okay. Open your eyes. You have to open your eyes so you can kick my ass for kissing Peyton"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the hospital everyone was waiting in the waiting room for some news when Karen walked in

"What happened to her Luke?" Karen asked

"She's umm. Okay please don't freak out"

"Okay…"

"She's pregnant" Before Karen could open her mouth Jaden, Clay and Chris came rushing in

"Is she okay?!" Jaden asked

"She better be okay or I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands Scott " Clay said

"Yeah" Chris agreed

Just then the doctor walked in "Anyone for Ms Davis?"

"Yes" Lucas, Jay and Clay answered in unison

"You'll are..?"

"Her brothers" Clay replied

"Okay well can I speak to you'll in person?"

"No you can say it here"

"Okay. Well she and the baby are okay. Still un conscious."

"Can we see her" Jaden asked

"Yes you can. Room 206"

"Okay" Chris replied

"Um guys? One more thing. I'd suggest an abortion"

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Mr. Scott this baby is fatal for her"

Everyone gasped

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1- Yay Jay, Clay, Alex, Chris and Rachel are here! How was it? Please review and make my day

A/N 2- Don't worry about the Brucas baby or Brooke guys. Don't yell at me for all this just yet, keep reading

A/N 3- Voting for Brucas baby and couples is still on.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"F fatal?"

"I'm sorry"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"No! I will not have an abortion!"


	7. Chapter 7

I lied, again

Chapter 7: Why does it have to be like this?

A/N: Hey guys! So I don't have anything to say except I hope ya'll like this chapter and a boy is still in the lead. Voting is still on. Also I am confused weather alongside this story if I should start another Brucas or Chophia or both because the ideas for both of them are plastered in my head. I have two different ideas for each story. So help me decide which one I should start, or both? Enjoy!

I want to thank arubagirl0926 for the follow.

Reviews and reviewers:

dianehermans: I wish I could. I'll try hon.

DarkBrownEyes03: Thanks for all the lovely reviews babe!

Guests: okay so there was a reviewer who I hope is still reading the story, I wanted to ask her/him if she liked Brooke' brothers

ne: Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill; obviously. It belongs to whoever it belongs to. I do own Jaden, Ciara and maybe a few other characters though. If I did own OTH Peyton would die of a new disease created by her called…..viral bitchiness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"F fatal?" Lucas asked the doctor

"I'm sorry. But the doctor would like to talk with you about it once Miss Davis is awake"

"Okay" Lucas murmured and with that he walked to Brooke's room as the rest followed

"Brookie!" Rachel said as she saw the unconscious brunette on the hospital bed and rushed to her. With all of them Peyton walked in too. No one had noticed her since Brooke's fainting

"Peyton you can't come in" Jay said

"Why?" she asked as she glared at him

"Peyton leave" Lucas said

"Luke!"

"GO!" Clay replied "Go or I'll throw you out. And stay the hell away from my sister" Peyton glared at everyone and left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After about an hour or so Brooke woke up. Everyone had gone to get something to eat and Lucas was the only one in the room. He was sitting next to Brooke and running his hand through her hair.

"Luke"

"Hey pretty girl. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. OH MY GOD! Luke! Is my baby okay?!"

"Our baby is fine pretty girl"

"Good" she said as she calmed herself down. Just then Clay and Jaden walked in

"Cookie! You're awake!" Clay said

"Clay! Jay! You're back!" she said as she jumped off the bed and pounced on them

"Whoa Cookie! Calm down!" Jay said

"I can't!"

"Chris Keller in the house!" Chris said as he walked in

"You'll brought him?" Brooke said playfully

"Ouch! Chris Keller is sad" Chris said playfully holding his hand to his chest

"I'm kidding Keller! Come here!" she said as they hugged

"Umm hi sorry to interrupt can I talk to you guys?" the doctor said when she came in everybody's faces fell.

"Um yeah sure. See you at home Cookie. Call any of us if you need anything" Clay said as the three of them walked out

"Hi Miss Davis."

"Hi Dr. Blundell and please call me Brooke."

"Okay Brooke how are you feeling?" she asked

"Fine" Brooke replied "My stomach still hurts though"

"Okay umm on a scale of one to ten, how much is the pain?"

"About six. Is that too much?"

"Well it would be if it was about 2 hours from now. Hi Mr. Scott I'm Brooke's OBGYN"

"Hi" he replied as they shook hands

"So there were two reasons for this. The first being that you have barely eaten anything. So you're going to have to take care of that Mr. Scott"

"Okay" he said confused as he Looked at Brooke as she avoided his gaze

"I think the nurse spoke to you earlier Mr. Scott?" she asked with sympathy in her voice

"Yeah" he replied with fear evident on his face and in his voice

"Okay. Umm Brooke, honey, I would suggest an abortion" Brooke's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened

"EXCUSE ME?" she asked

"Honey this baby is fatal"

"Oh" was all she could get out

"Baby?" Lucas asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Brooke" the doctor said

"I won't have an abortion."

"Hon.." but Brooke cut her off

"No! I won't have an abortion!"

"Okay take some time to think this through. You have got one more week"

"I don't need time to think! I'm not having an abortion"

"Brooke lis-" Lucas said but was cut off by Brooke

"No Lucas! I'm not having an abortion! Take me home" Lucas just sighed and smiled at the doctor who returned an apologetic smile to him whilst walking out the door.

"Okay. I'll take you home" Lucas said "I'll be back in two minutes" she just nodded

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay Brooke you ready?" she just kept her head down and nodded "Okay. Let's go"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

None of them spoke through the ride. Brooke just kept her head down so Lucas didn't notice the tears. Lucas felt angry. He just kept looking straight at the road.

Then Lucas stopped the car and got out as did Brooke but then she realized that the were at Lucas' house

"Lucas I want to go home" she said quietly still not lifting her head

"My mom is out with Keith for a few hours. We're alone. You're coming in"

"Lucas…I don-" but he cut her off midway

"Brooke just come in" he had already reached his room door so she followed

When they entered Brooke sat on Lucas' bed and Lucas went into the kitchen

As soon as he left she started crying.

When Lucas reached his room he heard her sob and opened the door putting the bowl of salad he bought for her to eat on the table in his room and rushed to her and held her tightly while she cried in his chest.

"Shhh it's Okay. You're gonna be okay." Lucas said

"I want to have this baby Luke" she said as she looked at him

"Are you sure?" she just nodded

"Fine then. We'll have this baby" he gave in

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1: TOOOOOOOO short. I know and I'm sorry but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise. Please review and make my day

A/N 2: Okay so the voting for Brucas baby is still on. Also tell me what I should do. Brucas story, Chophia story or both?

P.S the Chophia will be a little different than expected.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Brooke!"

"What do you want?"

"To apologize"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Brooke! Wait up! I heard what happened yesterday. How are you feeling?"


	8. Chapter 8

I lied, again

Chapter 8: Apologize only if you mean it

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. It might be like that after a week, real life gonna get in the way. Unfortunately. But I will make sure I give you guys updates. The voting for Brucas baby is definitely still on but so far a boy is in the lead. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I want to thank samanddeanaholic for adding my story and me to your favorite list. I'm soooooo glad you're liking the story!

Reviews and reviewers:

Leeese: Brooke has a condition called placenta previa. She will have more kids though. Remember two boys and a girl.

dianehermans: Thanks! The stories should be up soon. I'm working on them.

arubagirl0926: Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill; obviously. It belongs to whoever it belongs to. I do own Jaden, Ciara and maybe a few other characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lucas?" Karen asked as she walked into the house "Are you home?"

"Yeah. In the kitchen" he replied. Karen walked in and saw Lucas sitting next to Brooke who had tears running down her face just staring at the pancakes in front of her.

"Hey Brooke" she said softly

"Hi" she replied in barely a whisper

"You should eat the pancakes Brooke. You need them now"

"Yeah" was all Brooke said

"Lucas? Can I talk to you?" Karen said as she walked toward the living room with Lucas following

"What has she decided?"

"She wants to keep the baby" he replied rubbing his temples

"Okay. Well she needs to eat"

"Yeah I know. She tried. She just threw up"

"Yeah. Maybe her brothers can do something"

"Yeah" he said as he walked over to her

"Hey pretty girl" he said but she didn't reply

"Brooke?"

"Huh? Oh um hi" she finally replied

"You wanna go home?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Let's go then"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Cookie" Chris said as he opened the door

"Hi" she said as she walked in and went up to her room.

"Umm she should eat something"

"Yeah I'll make sure she does"

"Great" he said as he turned and began waking away

"Hey Scott!"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her"

"I will"

"You better"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Brooke was walking toward the cafeteria to meet her friends when she heard someone call her

"Brooke!"

She turned around to see Peyton walking toward her.

"Hey. How are you feeling"

"Better. Not that it matters to you."

"It does Brooke!"

"Sure it does" she said sarcastically "What do you want?"

"To apologize" Peyton said as she tried to catch Brooke's eye "Look I know what me and Lucas did was terrible but I don't see why he isn't getting beaten up about it"

"Well I can't exactly kick him out of my life right now considering that I'm p…nothing" she said as she realized what she was saying

"You're what?" Peyton asked

"Nothing"

"See! This is what I'm talking about Brooke! I don't know anything about you anymore! You fainted yesterday and I don't even know what happened!"

"And that's my fault?!" Brooke hissed

"That's not what I meant"

"Whatever. I'm going"

"Brooke wait. Do you think we will be like before again? Ever?"

"Probably not" Brooke replied as she started walking away

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Brooke! Wait up! I heard what happened yesterday. How are you feeling?" Nikki said as she walked up to Brooke

"Hey Nikki. I'm feeling okay better than last night"

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. Thank god!"

"Yeah"

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said as he walked up to them "Oh hey Nikki. You ready to go?"

"Yep"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next few days went by. Brooke felt a lot better.

"Brooke!" Jaden called

"Yeah?" she asked as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch where everyone else was

"Ummm. Okay so don't panic but mom and dad are coming home tomorrow night"

"Oh my god!" she yelled "They were supposed to come next month!"

"I know! Sorry!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next night came sooner than expected. Well for Brooke anyway. Her parents had reached home. The maids had made lavish dinner as always. Everyone was there. Everyone was dressed formally.

"Princess!" Ted, Brooke's father said as he walked in the living room and saw her fiddling with the spoons and forks on the table

"Daddy!" she said with fake enthusiasm

"How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Great"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After dinner Brooke decided to tell her parents

"Mom, dad?"

"Yes Brooklyn?" her mother asked

"I have to tell you'll something" she said as she tightly held Clay and Jaden's hands

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh. Okay honey so you're telling me you're pregnant?" her mother asked very sweetly

"Yes"

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm sorry. So you're gonna make me get an abortion?"

"NO! WE DON'T BELIEVE IN ABORTION! WHY? DID YOU HAVE AN ABORTION?"

"No!"

"Good"

"So you're not upset?" Jay asked

"Well of course we are. But its okay" Ted replied which shocked everyone

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Okay toooo short again. Sorry! I've just been so busy! But the next chapter will be better. This is the last chapter for voting of Brucas baby. Please review and make my day.

Next chapter:

"Okay guys, so are you ready to know the sex of the child?"

"Yes!"

"You're having a…"


	9. Chapter 9

I lied, again

Chapter 9: It's a…!

A/N: So I have planned to do a one-shot Chophia story. Don't worry there will be longer ones! I'm not going to let my ideas go to waste. Okay, moving on, thanks for voting guys! I'm sorry if the turnout isn't what you wanted. But don't worry, there will be more stories waiting for your suggestion.

I want to thank dianehermans and krhdawg94 for adding my story to your favorites list. And I want to thank jenny85, krhdawg94 and stefaniruiz for following my story. I am so honored that y'all are liking my story!

Reviewers and reviews:

bjq: Okay so I am so so sorry that I didn't write you in my last chapter! But Thanks!

arubagirl: Yeah when I began the story I was too! Lol

dianehermans: Thanks for voting babe!

Melissagirl: Thanks! I am so glad you're liking the story! I'll take your suggestions under consideration. Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer: Doesn't change the fact that this is stupid but I don't own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters. I'm just a _**HUGE HUGE**_ Brucas fan. I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Brooke"

"Hi Jay! Why is my bro so gloomy?"

"No no! not gloomy. Just shocked"

"Yeah me too. I can't believe they said all that"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"BROOKLYN! COME DOWN! YOU NEED TO EAT!" Victoria screamed

"That's my cue. Jay do something! She's been stuffing my face since you guys told her about me not eating!"

"No can do Cookie. I'm with her on this one. C'mon let's go"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just as they reached down the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" Brooke said

"No you won't. Clay get the door" Ted said

"Mom, dad? I have a question"

"Yes honey?" they replied in unison

"Aren't you guys divorced?"

"Yes. So?" Victoria replied

"Nothing"

"So I have to leave tonight" Ted said

"WHAT?" Just then Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Jake holding Jenny walked in with Clay

"Hey Brookie/ Tigger/ Davis/ Pretty girl" they said

"Dad?" Brooke asked

"I'm sorry princess!"

"Okay what's happening here?" Clay asked as he sat down next to Sara giving her a small peck on her lips and taking Logan from her

"Dads leaving tonight!" Brooke exclaimed

"Oh" Clay replied as he motioned for everyone to sit

"OH?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! OH?!" Brooke said as she began to cry and ran to her room. Victoria glared at Ted who looked completely shocked

"Dad!" Jay said as he got up

"Wait Jaden. I got it" Lucas said

"No she needs some girl to girl. And Logan" Sara said as she got up and took Logan from Clay

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke? Honey?"

"Come in" she said through sobs

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hormones right? So annoying"

"Yeah. Gimme Logo" she said as Sara handed him to her and laid down on Brooke's bed

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next few weeks went by smoothly. If you don't count Peyton trying to apologize that is. Brooke and Mouth had officially become best friends. She told him everything and he listened quietly. Brooke and her dad remained in constant contact.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On Wednesday after school Brooke and Lucas went for the doctor's appointment

"Hey Brooke, Lucas."

"Hi Doctor Blundell!" Brooke said

"Someone is extra chirpy today"

"Yeah she wants to know the sex of the baby" Lucas chuckled

"Well we will get to that. So Brooke, you are eleven and a half weeks pregnant"

"Yes"

"Any pain?"

"Slight" Lucas looked at her confused and shocked

"And you didn't think of maybe, I don't know, telling me?" Lucas asked. Brooke just giggled which made Lucas chuckle a bit

"Well a little pain is to be expected. As long as it's nothing severe" Doctor Blundell asked in a serious tone. Brooke just shook her head no. "Okay good. But if the pain becomes too much you make someone bring you straight to me"

"Okay"

"Good. So any bleeding?"

"No"

"Okay. Everything looks good so far. Let's go see your baby?" Brooke nodded excitedly as she made her way to the table.

"Okay guys, so are you ready to know the sex of the child?"

"Yes!" they said in unison

"Congratulations guys, you're going to have a beautiful baby boy" Doctor Blundell replied with a wide smile as Brooke began tearing up

"Broody we're having a boy!" Brooke said as tears fell from her eyes

"Yes we are. We're having a boy!" he said as the shared a sweet small kiss.

"Okay guys so I'll see you next month. Remember to take your medicines Brooke"

"I will"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So?" Alex asked as Brooke and Lucas came to the river court where all of them decided to meet after the appointment

"Yeah, so?" Nathan said as he tossed the ball to the ground and walked up to Haley who was jumping with excitement

"We're having a boy!" Lucas exclaimed as everyone squealed and jumped with excitement and gave them hugs

"Congratulations dawg!" Skillz said as he gave Lucas a hug

"Thanks Skillz"

"Hi Skillz, Lucas congratulations!"

"Thanks Bev"

"Hi Skillz. Again. I'm Bevin" she said as she stretched her arm out for Skillz to shake "I'll see you around" she said winking at Skillz who was shocked as she made her way to Brooke and hugged her

"Looks like someone's going to have a girlfriend finally" Nathan said as he walked up to Lucas and hugged him followed by Tim

"Who needs a girlfriend when they have The Tim?!" Tim said

"Dude that's just too gay. Even for you" Nathan said "and just say Tim"

"Luke!" Haley screamed as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck "You're having a boy!"

"Yeah I am" Lucas said as he parted from Haley and walked over to Brooke who was talking to her dad on the phone

"Hey pretty girl" he said as he kissed her forehead

"Hey Broody" they stood arm in arm like that for a while as they ignored the noises their friends were making

"Luke?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We're gonna have a boy"

"Yeah we are" he said as they kissed again

"Let's go tell your mom and Keith"

"Yeah"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So? How was it? Please review!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Hey mom"

"We're having a boy"

"We're engaged"


	10. Chapter 10

I lied, again

Chapter 10: Forgive and Betray

A/N 1: Hey guys! So I hoped y'all liked the Chophia one shot I put up yesterday. If y'all haven't read it, please do. It's called Only mine.

A/N 2: Okay so one more thing. Lucas does not have a heart condition. Only Dan does. And all of the main characters miss college and go straight up to careers

Only Mine: want to thank arubagirl0962 for following the story. A guest for reviewing the story. kanikafultz for reviewing, following and adding the story to your favorites list. I also want to thank dianehermans for reviewing. I am honestly so happy that you guys are liking my story

I want to thank kanikafultz for following me. Sunshine2010 for adding my story to your favorites. And OTH02 for following my story.

Reviews and reviewers:

arubagirl0925: Thanks!

bjq: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters. I'm just a _**HUGE**_ _**HUGE**_ Brucas fan. I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Guys we're gonna head home" Lucas said as he walked toward the car with Brooke

"Yeah okay" Nathan said "practice tomorrow. Don't forget"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you at home Cookie" Jaden said as he took Logan in his arms and began walking away

"Yeah. Hey where's Logan?!" Clay asked when he realized he wasn't in his arms anymore as everyone burst out laughing "This isn't funny! My son is missing!"

"Calm down Babe. Jay took him" Sara said

"Shit! Thank god!" Clay said

"Brooke?" Haley said Brooke "Can we talk to you before you go?"

"Sure" Brooke replied "What's up?"

"I'm Pregnant too"

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke exclaimed

"Shh. Not telling anyone yet"

"Oh. Sorry. But yay! We will be pregnant together!"

"Yeah!"

"So you're gonna ask her tonight?" Nathan asked Lucas as he walked with Lucas and Jake to their girls

"Yeah"

"Best of luck man" Jake said

"Thanks. Hopefully she'll say yes"

"Okay pretty girl, let's go tell my mom"

"Yeah"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey mom!" Lucas said as he walked into the house

"Hey Luke" Keith said

"Oh hey Keith. Where is mom?"

"She is in her room. She'll be out in two minutes"

"Okay. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah…. That's what we have to talk to you about"

"Okay" Lucas said as he looked at Keith curiously

"Hi uncle Keith!" Brooke said

"Hey Brooke! How are you feeling?"

"Perfect!"

"Good"

"Okay so when we tell Luke how do you wan-" she said as she walked out of the room "Oh hey Luke" she said with a nervous voice "Brooke! Hi! How are you?"

"Great!"

"Mom, what do you want to tell me?" Lucas asked as he eyed them suspiciously

"Okay so Luke please don't freak out" Keith said

"Why would I freak out?"

"Umm we're engaged!" they said in unison

"Seriously?" Lucas asked

"Yes" Keith replied nervously

"That's great guys!"

"Really?" Karen asked

"Yes!" he replied as he hugged them "We have something to tell you to"

"What is that?" Karen asked

"We're having a boy!" Brooke said excitedly

"Oh my god!" Karen said as all of them hugged

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they were driving to Brooke's Lucas stopped the car on the side of the road and looked at her

"Why have you stopped the car?" she asked as she looked at him and so him staring at her "What?"

"Brooke, I know this is a little too fast but I have been thinking about this for a while now"

"Luke?" Brooke asked as she saw him stuff his hands into his pockets

"Look there are six months left for our baby to come and we can't exactly stay at my house. And you're house will be awkward. And to be honest your mom scares me" This made Brooke chuckle "So does your dad. And Clay. And Jaden. And for some reason Chris. And Rachel. And Alex. So basically everyone"

"Sara?"

"No she is really sweet"

"Yeah she is"

"So my point is that I bought us a house. Well rented. Right above Nathan and Haley's. It will be ready to move in on Saturday. I know I should've told you before buying everything and getting it arranged by the boys. But will you move in with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Will you?"

"Yes!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Peyton tried talking to Brooke again

"Brooke please wait! I'm sorry!"

"Peyton just leave me alone!"

"Brooke please give me a chance! Please!"

"No!"

"Brooke Please!" Peyton said as she broke down crying

"Peyton stop!"

"I can't! Brooke I'm sorry!"

"Peyton…"

"Brooke please forgive me! Please!"

"Fine!"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Like before?"

"No"

"Ever?"

"I don't think so"

"Okay. I hope so. Can you tell me why you fainted that day?"

"I don't trust you enough for that"

"Will you ever?"

"Maybe; Someday. I mean eventually you will know why. Pretty soon actually"

"Okay. But are you okay?"

"I….yeah"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So I saw you talking to Peyton" Haley said "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine" Brooke replied

"Good"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On Saturday everyone went to Brooke and Lucas's new house to hang out.

"Great job boys!" Brooke exclaimed

"Yeah yeah" Mouth replied

"Yeah well" Skillz said

"The Tim is hungry" Tim said

"Dim stop calling yourself that"

"Brookie Tim's right on this one. We are REALLY hungry"

"Hmm. Okay I'll get the snacks and drinks out. C'mon girls"

Just as they got up the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Haley said as she opened the door

"Peyton?"

"Uh hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited her. Come in Peyton" Brooke said

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay guys! Let's play I never" Rachel said

"Yeah!" Alex replied as they all gathered around

"Hey! I'm pregnant! I can't drink!" Brooke pouted

"That's okay Brookie. You can have Sunkist" Jay replied

"Ooh okay. I'll get you guys one too Hales and Sara"

"No! That would be cheating!" Bevin said

"Shut up Bev!" Brooke said playfully "And keep you voices low. Logo is sleeping"

"Okay" Bevin replied

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So? How was it? Please review and make my day. Also I'm sorry about Peyton and Brooke becoming friends again. But y'all should know that I don't plan to make them best friends

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Okay I never….hmm….ooohhh I got one! I never got caught Brooking myself"


	11. Chapter 11

I lied, again

Chapter 11: I never...

A/N 1: Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! School is starting in two days and I had a BUNCH of homework to finish that I remembered about totally last minute! Along with my history and geography project yet to be done and I still have to finish my research for history! Not to mention I totally DESPISE both these subjects. So I really hope y'all like this chapter.

P.S I totally forgot about Peyton being in the house with them so I had to change the whole planning of this chapter! So if you get confused anywhere along the line please ask me in a review or PM and I will answer your question as soon as I can. Also I am so sorry about Brooke and Peyton being friends again. But that was just to increase the story line. Don't worry, I will NEVER make them like in the show cause I want to be more realistic and to be realistic three things should be known:

Best friends don't do stuff like that

If they do it is not forgiven. Definitely not twice

It is sure as hell is not forgotten

And we all know how much Brooke has gone through. I don't get why Mark had to screw up Brucas AND Brachel! Not to mention Chase and Mia AND Chase and Alex! That guy really boils my blood sometimes. No offence to anyone out there but I don't like Brulian at all and I think Julian is very dumb and annoying. Especially his obsession with grease 2. UGH! And that Tara chick, I just want to slap her.

A/N 2: I forgot to mention that 'everyone' consists of Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Alex, Clay, Sara (And Logan), Jaden, Mouth, Skillz, Jake (and Jenny of course), Tim, Bevin, Junk, Fergie and Chris. These are the people who knew.

Only Mine:

I want to thank Leeese for adding Only Mine to her favorites and reviewing. I am so overjoyed that you liked it

Reviews and reviewers:

I want to thank arubagirl0926 and dianehermans for the reviews. I hope y'all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters. I'm just a _**HUGE HUGE**_ Brucas fan. I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Peyton couldn't breathe. She was letting everything absorb in her mind "_Hey! I'm pregnant! I can't drink!" _Peyton did not hear anything else. The last thing she heard was Brooke whining about being pregnant and she got lost in thought _Brooke is pregnant? oh my god! I cant believe she was pregnant when I was sneaking around with Lucas! How could I not see it?! She needed me and I betrayed her! How could I be so cruel?! Mom must be so ashamed of me!_ Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by herself "Hey Brooke, hang on. You'll need help to bring all three cans"

That's when everyone realized that they forgot Peyton was even in the house

"Peyton that's okay. I can go" Lucas said as he got up

"No Broody. Let Peyton come" Brooke said

"You sure?" Haley asked

"Yeah Davis, I could also help you know" Nathan said

"No I want to talk with Peyton" Brooke said sternly

"Coo-" Jay started but was cut off by Brooke

"No. Peyton, come with me" Brooke said as everyone looked at each other worriedly. Peyton walked into the kitchen with Brooke

"Brooke I am so sorry"

"Yeah well…" Brooke scoffed "I told you you'd find out soon" she chuckled

"Brooke…"

"Okay okay. Spit it out"

"What?"

"Whatever you were gonna say. Spit it out" Brooke said as she walked to the fridge and opened it "Crap!"

"What?!"

"We're out of Sunkist! Well root beer will do" Brooke said as she took out a bottle

"Oh. Okay. So can I ask you something?"

"Guess so"

"Umm. How long?"

"Have I known?"

"Yeah"

"A few weeks"

"And how…..long?"

"Twelve weeks tomorrow"

"Oh. Is that why you fainted?"

"Yes"

"But is that supposed to happen?"

"Well...…no"

"Then why did it?" Brooke sighed at this

"Peyton why don't you sit down" Brooke said as she motioned toward the chairs in the kitchen and walked over to sit there with Peyton following

"Tell me now?" Peyton asked as she sat opposite Brooke

"This baby is…..umm…fatal" Brooke said as she looked at the root beer that she had set on the table as Peytons jaw dropped and eyes opened wide

"What?!" Peyton said as she stood up

"Peyton, calm down"

"Brooke….."

"Guys! What's taking so long?" they heard Alex yell

"Coming!" Brooke said as she got up "Peyton we'll talk about this later" and walked out

"Hey guys. We're out of Sunkist. So I bought root beer"

"Okay" Haley said as she took the glass Sara was handing her "Thanks" she said to Sara as Sara winked at her

"Okay so let's begin!" Clay said

"Ooohh me first!" Tim said

"Okayyy Dim. Start" Brooke said

"Okay let's see…..I never…. Kissed Brooke"

"Lame" Brooke said as Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Rachel, Peyton, Alex and Chris took a sip of their Vodka

"Chris!" Brooke screamed

"What?" Chris asked

"When did I ever kiss you?!"

"Last year"

"No I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I did?"

"Yes you did! How can you forget?!"

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled as Chris looked at her with mock disbelief

"Chris Keller is hurt"

"Sorryyy!" Brooke shrieked

"Whatever!"

"Okay! Moving onnn. My chance" Rachel said "I never….got caught Brooking myself"

"Rachel! You said you wouldn't tell!" Brooke said

"I thought you said I can never be trusted" Rachel smirked as everyone burst out laughing

"Wait what is 'Brooking?'" Lucas asked as he thought "OH"

"SHUT IT!"

"Okay okay" Rachel said

"The Tim is confused"

"Shut up Dim" Brooke said as she took a sip of her drink as did Bevin

"Wait wait Shawty, why you drinking?" Skillz asked

"Oh I Brooke myself all the time" Bevin replied like it was nothing as everyone burst out laughing

"Wow. Now I'm gonna have to Brooke myself!" Skillz said

"Okay! Can we stop calling it that"

"Hey maybe you can Brooke yourself for me. You know, personal show. Later tonight?" Lucas huskily whispered in Brooke's ear as Brooke giggled and swatted him on his chest

"Shut up!"

"Okay okay"

"My chance!" Brooke said

"Okay go ahead Brookie" Alex said

"I never lost my T-shirt in Vegas" Brooke said as she looked at Rachel who glared at her

"Amen Davis!" Nathan said

"Thanks!"

"Drink up Rach" Clay said

"Ugh whatever" Rachel said as she took a sip of her drink

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay guys we'll see y'all tomorrow" Jake said as he left

"Yeah we should leave too. I can't believe you're not coming home Cookie" Jay said as he walked to her and hugged her tight

"Stop it! You guys live like twenty minutes away!" Brooke said

"Still!" Clay said

"Oh grow up guys!" Sara said as she hugged Brooke

"Okay I should go too. Bye guys!" Peyton said

"Bye "

"Bye "

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So Luke you coming with me for a run in the morning right?" Nathan asked. Everyone had left and Naley were just about to leave.

"Yeah"

Meanwhile Brooke and Haley were talking in the kitchen

"So Tutor girl got any plans for tomorrow?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. You wanna come over? Hang out? We could call the girls"

"Sure" Haley replied as they walked into the living room

"Okay guys we're gonna leave. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So about that private show…" Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke as she got out of the shower standing in her towel

"Shut up Broody. Go have a shower" Brooke replied as she pulled herself from Lucas while he groaned

"Fine!"

Brooke changed into shorts and a tank top and got into bed. After a while she began crying. Lucas got out of the bathroom and saw Brooke crying and walked to her and hugged her

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Its stupid. Go change Broody"

"Brooke.."

"It's just….I miss them already!"

"It's okay. You wanna call them?"

"No. I'm tired. Go change"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Lucas said as he got up and changed into his pajamas and laid down next to Brooke pulling her closer to him. Pretty soon they were both fast asleep

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So how was it? Please review and make my day!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"So you wanna tell me what you and Peyton spoke about last night?"

"Just…this"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey Peyton"

"Thanks for inviting me"


	12. Chapter 12

I lied, again

Chapter 12: Love

A/N: Hey guys! So I hoped y'all liked the last chapter! School starts tomorrow so my updates may be a little slow. But I will DEFINITELY update

Enjoy guys!

Reviewers and reviews:

I want to thank dianehermans for her review in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters. I'm just a HUGE HUGE Brucas fan. I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucas woke up and looked at Brooke. He saw her sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled thanking god for giving him a second chance

Then he got up and went for a shower. Half an hour later he was in the kitchen making French toast.

"Hey" Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen in her pajamas

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"Like you'd never imagine"

"Good. So what are you doing today?"

"Just hanging out with the girls. You?"

"I'm gonna go for a run with Nate in a while. Then I'll hang with the guys at the river court" Lucas replied as he put a plate of French toast on the table for Brooke sitting opposite her with coffee in his hand

"Okay. Thanks Broody"

"So you wanna tell me what you and Peyton spoke about last night?"

"Just…this" Brooke said rubbing her tummy as Lucas kinked his eye brow "Fine!"

_*flashback*_

"_Brooke I am so sorry"_

"_Yeah well…" Brooke scoffed "I told you you'd find out soon" she chuckled_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Okay okay. Spit it out"_

"_What?"_

"_Whatever you were gonna say. Spit it out" Brooke said as she walked to the fridge and opened it "Crap!"_

"_What?!"_

"_We're out of Sunkist! Well root beer will do" Brooke said as she took out a bottle_

"_Oh. Okay. So can I ask you something?"_

"_Guess so"_

"_Umm. How long?"_

"_Have I known?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_A few weeks"_

"_And how…..long?"_

"_Twelve weeks tomorrow"_

"_Oh. Is that why you fainted?"_

"_Yes"_

"_But is that supposed to happen?"_

"_Well...…no"_

"_Then why did it?" Brooke sighed at this_

"_Peyton why don't you sit down" Brooke said as she motioned toward the chairs in the kitchen and walked over to sit there with Peyton following_

"_Tell me now?" Peyton asked as she sat opposite Brooke_

"_This baby is…..umm…fatal" Brooke said as she looked at the root beer that she had set on the table as Peytons jaw dropped and eyes opened wide_

"_What?!" Peyton said as she stood up_

"_Peyton, calm down"_

"_Brooke….."_

"_Guys! What's taking so long?" they heard Alex yell_

_*flashback over*_

"Okay…not that you needed to mention the whole Sunkist thing"

"So not the point!"

"Okay okay" Lucas said as he threw his hands up in surrender

"Luke! You ready?" Nathan asked as he walked into the house with Haley

"Kitchen!" Lucas said

"Ready?"

"Yep" Lucas said as he got up

"Hey Tigger!"

"Hey Tutor Wife- soon- to- be- mom!" Brooke said as they burst out laughing

"Seriously?" Nathan asked as he calmed himself down as did the rest

"Yes" Brooke replied

"Okay. Let's go Luke"

"Yeah. We'll be home by six"

"Seriously? It's nine AM" Brooke said

"I'm aware" Lucas replied earning a glare from Brooke

"Okay! We'll see you guys at six! Oh and don't bring dinner. I'll be cooking!" Haley said

"Okay. Bye" they said in unison

"Bye!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brookie! We're here!" Alex and Rachel said at the same time as they entered the apartment followed by Sara who was trying to calm a fussy Logan down.

"Hi!"

"Hey" Alex said absentmindedly as she walked into the kitchen and came out two minutes later with a beer in her hands.

"Hey Logo!" Brooke cooed

"Hey baby, why are you so fussy today?" Haley asked

"Because I have to feed him" Sara said as she chuckled

"Oh okay. You can go in my room" Brooke said as Sara nodded and headed there

Then they heard a knock on the door and Brooke went to open it

"Hey Brooke" Peyton said

"Hey Peyton" Brooke said as she opened the door wider to let Peyton in

"Thanks for inviting me" Peyton said

"Yeah unfortunately" Rachel scoffed

"Rachel!" Brooke hissed

"No it's okay Brooke. I deserve it" Peyton said

"Damn right you do" Rachel replied

"Rach, shut up" Brooke said

"Whatever" Rachel said as she looked through the movies

"Come in Peyton" Brooke said as Peyton walked in shutting the door behind her

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my god. That guy was _so_ annoying!" Brooke squealed. The girls had decided to settle for talking and eating instead of watching

"Hey guys" Sara said as she walked back into the room

"Hey Ser" Brooke said "Finally stopped crying?"

"Yeah. Thank god"

"Yeah"

"Come join us!" Haley said as she scooted over making place for Sara

"Thanks"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So did Brooke tell you what she and Peyton spoke about?" Mouth asked as all the boys sat on the benches at the River Court

"Yeah" Lucas replied

"And?" Nathan asked

"And they talked about her pregnancy. Then Alex called them. So that was it"

"Okay"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey guys! We're home" Nathan said as he fell onto the couch next to Haley

"Hey Broody!" Brooke said as she kissed Lucas

"Hey Pretty Girl"

"So dinner?" Nathan asked

"Yeah its ready" Haley said as she got up and headed to the kitchen pulling Brooke with her

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 1: Hey guys! So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review and make my day.

P.S I'm sorry that the chapter is a short

A/N 2: Okay so I am currently open to suggestions so please tell me any kind of suggestion in a review or PM and I'll see if there is a place in the story where I can add them. Thanks!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"So Davis, how's pregnancy for you?"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Miss Davis! How are you? How is my grandson?"


	13. Chapter 13

I lied, again

Chapter 13: Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I have been busy lately. Hanging out with my best friend and my friends and schoolwork is crazy already. But I can definitely not forget about my best friends here, right?! So I promise you, that I will give you an update tomorrow and also one more on Thursday. Y'all have my word. I am working on Chapter 13 right now

P.S if I take a lot of time to update feel free to send me a PM or Email

Thanks!

All my love

Brucasscottchophiamurray


	14. Chapter 14

I lied, again

Chapter 13: Confrontations

A/N: Hey guys! So I hoped y'all liked the last chapter. I don't really have anything to say except I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

P.S this chapter might be short but the next one will hopefully be longer. I'm trying to reach there.

I want to thank LoVeandPJLover for following my story. I'm glad you're enjoying!

Reviews and reviewers:

dianehermans : Hey! So I know that the last chapter was short. To be honest I was a little disappointed with it. There will definitely be more Brucas love!

arubagirl0926: Thanks!

bjq: Thanks! Do you want them to discuss it more? I mean I do have an idea, but it's not exactly what you'd expect. Nor is it talking about the baby being fatal much

I also want to especially thank Leeese and dianehermans for helping me through and giving me AMAZING suggestions! Thanks guys. Thanks everyone who reads this story, everyone who reviews, favorites and follows this story. I love y'all so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters. I'm just a _**HUGE**_ _**HUGE**_ Brucas fan. I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how was your day?" Lucas asked as they were eating their food

"Good" Brooke mumbled

"Something wrong Tigger?" Haley asked

"No. No. I just…..feel a little...si-" Brooke began but was cut off by herself when she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Lucas, Haley and Nathan shared worried glances as Lucas got up and headed to Brooke

When he entered the bathroom he saw Brooke leaning over the porcelain bowl puking her guts out while she struggled to hold her hair back. Lucas walked over to her and held her hair while rubbing circles on her back and kissing her temple. Then he noticed the tears that were flowing freely from her face

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you crying Pretty Girl?"

"Because I hate being sick" Brooke said as she whimpered while puking again with more tears streaming down her face

"I know. I know. Its going to be okay"

"As long as I have you"

"You'll always have me. I promise. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. And you're the girl for me"

After what seemed like hours Brooke and Lucas walked back to the table

"You okay Brookie Bear?" Nathan asked

"Yeah. Fine. Just morning sickness…..in the night"

"Okay"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Home sweet home!" Nathan exclaimed as they entered the house

"Oh we haven't been out that long!"

"Yes we have!"

"Okay well, we should go to sleep. School tomorrow"

"Yeah. I'm so tired!"

"I think I got that" Haley chuckled

"Good night my babies" Nathan said as he kissed Haley

"Mmm, good night daddy"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke are you sure you're okay?" Lucas \asked as they cuddled in bed

"Positive" Brooke replied as she kissed him

"So…Peyton say anything to you today?"

"No. Rachel wouldn't let her talk. She left early. Said she had some work to take care of but I'm pretty sure she left because of Alex glaring at her and Bevin ignoring her"

"Yeah well…" Lucas scoffed "What did she expect"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't blame her. It takes two. You did it too" this made Lucas groan as he pulled Brooke closer to her whilst holding her tighter while she tried to escape but gave up

"Brooke stop"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to break away"

"I'm not"

"You are. Don't" he said as he kissed her neck

"Lucas!"

"Mmmhmm?" he replied as he continued trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders

"Stop. We have school tomorrow. Go to sleep"

"Sleep and school can wait"

"No they can't. Go to sleep Broody"

"Ugh! Fine"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Morning" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke

"Mmm. Hi"

"Hi"

"Go back to sleep Broody"

"Not gonna work. Come on get up. We gotta go to school"

"School can wait"

"Oh it can huh?"

"Yeah"

"Last night it couldn't"

"This morning it can"

"Mmm I wish it could. But it can't so get up!" he said as he kissed her forehead before getting off the bed

"Fine!"

"Good. I'll see you in the shower" he said as he winked at her

"Oh you will?" Brooke asked playfully as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck while he pulled her closer by her waist

"Yes you will" he said as they kissed "I love you"

"I love you too"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they entered school they heard whispers like

"_Dude I thought he'd be like his dad!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_I knew this would happen"_

"_Definitely not a surprise"_

"_She is so going to ruin his life"_

"_I think he's going to end up with Peyton. She is going to end up alone"_

Brooke held Lucas' hand as they walked through the corridors of the school. Lucas could feel Brooke tense up "Ignore them. None of it makes a difference. I will always love you" Lucas whispered to her

"I know"

"Good. Now let's get to class. What's your first?"

"Chemistry. You?"

"History"

"Ew" Brooke said as Lucas chuckled

"So you're with Alex and Haley right?"

"Yes"

"Okay well we gott-" Lucas started but was cut off by the bell "Gotta get to class. See you in Lunch?"

"Yeah. Bye"

"Bye" Lucas said as he kissed her forehead

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey!" Brooke heard as she was walking to the cafeteria

"Yeah?" Brooke asked as she turned to see who it was "Um I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Nah"

"Okayyy" Brooke said as she turned back "Weird chick" she muttered under her breath

"Wait!" the girl said again

"Yes?"

"Do you know of something called protection? I mean mistakes happen you know. It happened to you"

"First of all my baby is not a mistake! Second of all I can be pretty violent. So don't challenge me"

"Oh yeah?"

"Look I haven't done anything to you so how 'bout you go live your life and let me live mine. Before I decide to kick your ass"

"So Davis, how's pregnancy for you?" she heard another guy ask

"None of your business ass hole! Look I don't know you or have done anything to you so just walk away before I make you wish you did when you had the chance"

"Oh but you can't do that can you? Considering you are pregnant"

"Maybe she can't but I can!" Rachel said as she pushed the girl to the floor making her hit her head "Don't mess with my girls. She warned you and you didn't listen. Now I am. So you better listen"

"Whatever" the girl said as she got up and walked away as did the boy and the rest of the people

"Thanks Rach"

"Don't mention it slut"

"Okay well I'm gonna go see Logan. Tell everyone I went home 'cause I wasn't feeling well"

"Okay"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Miss Davis! How are you? How is my grandson?" Dan asked as he saw her on the road and walked over

"Look Dan I am seriously not in the mood so just leave me alone"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So how was it? Please review and make my day

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Cookie! Why are you crying?"

"What if they're true"

"What?"

"The rumours! About Peyton and Lucas!"


	15. Chapter 15

I lied, again

A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next update. Enjoy!

I want to thank marthie4ever for following and adding me and this story to your favorites. I hope you enjoy the further chapters!

Reviews and reviewers:

Lunalopi: Hey! We think alike? Seriously? I am so happy! I'm glad I found someone who thinks the same as me because honestly even my best friend is the complete opposite of me. I am so glad you're liking it. Honestly. More Clay time? Hmm. That's do-able. Ok. I'll do that. More Brooke and Clay. And Rachel and Brooke. Please continue reviewing!

dianehermans: aww! Thanks!

arubagirl0926: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters. I'm just a HUGE HUGE Brucas fan. I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Miss Davis! How are you? How is my grandson?" Dan asked as he saw her on the road and walked over_

"_Look Dan I am seriously not in the mood so just leave me alone"_

"Geez someone's fussy"

"Dan seriously. What do you WANT?!"

"Leave Lucas alone"

"What?"

"Look Brooke, Lucas has a life, he has basketball chance to a great carrier, fame, money, _girls,_" Dan said as he looked at her emphasizing the word girls while she glared at him "and a lot more stuff that you and this _baby_ put a stop to. You really think he's going to stick around? Once Miss Sawyer, your so called '_best friend_' comes around again, he will run to her, leaving you to be like Karen. Alone and sad. Running around a kid who will eventually want to meet his father, which he will. And then decide to stay with him and his '_beautiful, blonde wife_' and brothers and sisters, while you spend your nights crying for someone who couldn't care less about you. Your life, your heartbreaks, your suicide wishes, your death. No one will be there for your funeral. Not even your own son. Look don't get me wrong, I definitely like you more than that whore. I've known you since you were a kid. I care for you, I don't want to hurt you or you to be hurt or harmed in any way. I know this is what will happen" Dan said hurtfully but sincerely. He did care about Brooke. Her father used to be one of his best friends. Brooke knew he was sincere, she could hear it in his voice and see it on his face

"You really think so?" Brooke whimpered

"Yes I do" Brooke just nodded and walked away

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke was sitting on the beach with the dogs when Clay came out of the house

"Cookie!" Clay said excitedly but then heard her sob and walked closer to see that she was crying "Hey hey. What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer as she cried on his shoulder

"What if they're true?" she asked in a whisper

"What?"

"The rumors! About Peyton and Lucas!" she screamed

"Brookie… they're not. Don't worry"

"How can I not worry?! What if it turns out to be true? Everything he said! He sounded so sincere! He knows it will happen!"

"Okay now I'm lost. Who are we talking about now?"

"Dan" Brooke whispered

"Da- Dan! Seriously? What did that jerk say now?!"

_*flashback*_

"_Look Brooke, Lucas has a life, he has basketball chance to a great carrier, fame, money, girls," Dan said as he looked at her emphasizing the word girls while she glared at him "and a lot more stuff that you and this baby put a stop to. You really think he's going to stick around? Once Miss Sawyer, your so called 'best friend' comes around again, he will run to her, leaving you to be like Karen. Alone and sad. Running around a kid who will eventually want to meet his father, which he will. And then decide to stay with him and his 'beautiful, blonde wife' and brothers and sisters, while you spend your nights crying for someone who couldn't care less about you. Your life, your heartbreaks, your suicide wishes, your death. No one will be there for your funeral. Not even your own son. Look don't get me wrong, I definitely like you more than that whore. I've known you since you were a kid. I care for you, I don't want to hurt you or you to be hurt or harmed in any way. I know this is what will happen" Dan said hurtfully but sincerely. He did care about Brooke. Her father used to be one of his best friends. Brooke knew he was sincere, she could hear it in his voice and see it on his face_

"_You really think so?" Brooke whimpered_

"_Yes I do"_

_*flashback over*_

"And you believe him?"

"Yes! I mean no! I don't know…its just….he sounded so sincere you know?"

"Yeah. I do. I also know that Lucas loves you. And I also know that if that happens Pucas _**will not**_ live any longer. And you won't die. Don't be crazy. Plus your son will love you. I mean you're a Davis. And not any Davis, a Montgomery Davis"

"Haha. Funny. You're a funny guy!" Brooke said sarcastically but still couldn't resist a smile

"Oh I know. Come on. Let's go in"

"Yeah"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke? Pretty Girl you home?"

"Yeah. Hi" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and hugged him

"Hey. You left early"

"Yeah. I went home"

"Okay. Rumors?"

"Kind of"

"They're not true. Okay?"

"I know. I know. I just….I….." Brooke began but decided to settle with "I love you"

"I love you too. So much" he said as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. Not yet"

"Okay"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello?"

"_Brooke?"_

"Yeah Rach. What's up?"

"_I am so sorry" _Rachel said as she broke into a sob

"Rach! Why are you crying? What happened?"

"_I am so so sorry"_

"You called to apologize to me at…" Brooke began as she looked at the time "three AM? For no reason at all?"

"_I…please don't be mad! I don't want to lose you!"_

"Rachel what happened? You're scaring me!" Brooke screamed as Lucas woke up and looked at her as she shrugged at him to tell him she doesn't know why Rachel has called and giving him a worried look as he began to rub circles on her back

"_I didn't mean for it to happen! It was dark and she was crossing the road, and I couldn't see a thing! I didn't do this on purpose!"_

"Rachel what happened?! Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, but….I hit Peyton with my car. By accident! I swear!"_

"You WHAT?! HOW?!" Brooke screamed as she got out of bed and began looking for clothes

"Brooke what happened?" Lucas asked

"Rachel I'm coming to the hospital" Brooke said before hanging up

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Rachel hit Peyton with her car by accident"

"What?! OH SHIT! LET'S GO!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So how was it? Please review and make my day!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Rachel! How is she?!"

"I..I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet"

"Okay. Are you okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

I lied, again

Chapter 16: Accidents

A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next update! Enjoy!

Reviews and reviewers:

bjq: Thanks!

dianehermans: Peyton is okay. Not gonna get much attention. Don't worry. I'm gonna focus on Brucas more than Peytwhore

Leeese: Peyton is so gonna get tortured! I'm getting my revenge on her. I still haven't decided if she's gonna die though. Probably not

arubagirl0926: Thanks!

Luna lopi: Hey! You're welcome! Peyton is okay for now. Unfortunately. Lol. Brucas reaction is going to be...panicked. About your question, see I don't watch a lot of TV. Well I do, but not all shows. I never really get the time with school work and I spend most of my time reading and writing fanfics as well as chatting with my friends on Whatsapp and listening to music. Like 24/7. Also I stare at Bradley Cooper, Chad Michael Murray and Aston Kutcher a lot. Haha. Anyway considering that you and I have the same choices I'd say we ship the same couples. I will download the shows on my laptop soon. But the ones I do ship are Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, Chase and Mia, Alex and Julian, Karen and Keith/Andy, Clinn, Skevin, Mouth and Millie (One tree hill). I support both Stelena (Stefan and Elena) and Delena (Damon and Elena) but I'm more of a Delena girl, Matt and Caroline, Matt and Rebekah, Jeremy and Bonnie (Vampire Diaries), Castle and Kate (Castle). Marshal and Lily and Robin and Barney (How I Met Your Mother). Lexi and Mark, Meredith and Derek, Christina and Burke, April and Avery, Alex and Izzie (Grey's Anatomy) Etc. I watch a lot of movies and there are several movie and reality couples I ship

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH. If I did (All Brucas ideas by all Brucasers). I do own Jaden, Ciara, the doc and maybe a few more characters though

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Hello?"_

"_Brooke?"_

"_Yeah Rach. What's up?"_

"_I am so sorry" Rachel said as she broke into a sob_

"_Rach! Why are you crying? What happened?"_

"_I am so so sorry"_

"_You called to apologize to me at…" Brooke began as she looked at the time "three AM? For no reason at all?"_

"_I…please don't be mad! I don't want to lose you!"_

"_Rachel what happened? You're scaring me!" Brooke screamed as Lucas woke up and looked at her as she shrugged at him to tell him she doesn't know why Rachel has called and giving him a worried look as he began to rub circles on her back_

"_I didn't mean for it to happen! It was dark and she was crossing the road, and I couldn't see a thing! I didn't do this on purpose!"_

"_Rachel what happened?! Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, but….I hit Peyton with my car. By accident! I swear!"_

"_You WHAT?! HOW?!" Brooke screamed as she got out of bed and began looking for clothes_

"_Brooke what happened?" Lucas asked _

"_Rachel I'm coming to the hospital" Brooke said before hanging up_

"_Why are we going to the hospital?" Lucas asked worriedly_

"_Rachel hit Peyton with her car by accident"_

"_What?! OH SHIT! LET'S GO!"_

Brooke kept playing this event in her head to let it soak in. But the part that bothered her most was the expression of urgency and panic on Lucas' face. He was driving well above the speed limit and Brooke started feeling sick and her stomach began aching

"Luke slowdown"

"Brooke Peyton's in the hospital! How do you expect me to slow down?!"

"Lucas slowdown! Please"

When Lucas saw her hand clutching her stomach he began to panic and finally slowed down "Oh shit. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Okay. Good"

"Let's just get to the hospital" Brooke whispered disappointedly as tears welded up in her eyes. She looked out the window hoping Lucas wouldn't notice. But he did

"Brooke, I'm sorry. Seriously baby are you okay? Please don't lie. If you want me to stop the car I can do that" Lucas said as he put his hand on her leg

"I'm fine Broody. Let's just get to the hospital"

"Okay. You're sure?"

"I'm sure Luke!"

"Fine. Just….you'll tell me if you need me to stop right?"

"Yeah"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rachel! How is she?!" Lucas and Brooke said in unison as they entered the hospital

"I..I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet" Rachel replied

"Okay. Are you okay?" Brooke asked, concern evident in her voice

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few bruises and a minor concussion"

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed "Minor?! It's a concussion! How can it be minor?!"

"Brooke I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Its not good for the baby" Rachel said as she looked the tiny bump on Brooke's stomach. It was barely visible, but if people who knew looked carefully they could see it

"She's right Pretty Girl. Don't worry so much" Lucas said

"Yeah, yeah you're right"

"Anybody here for Peyton Sawyer?" a doctor asked as he came out of a room

"Yes!" Brooke and Lucas said in unison

"Are any of you family?"

"I'm her sister" Brooke said

"Okay. Um can I speak with you in private?"

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it here"

"All right. Miss Sawyer is a lucky one. Not many people survive pedestrian accidents. She is going to be okay, she will have to use crutches and her body may ache for a few days and she has to be on bed rest for a month but she will be fine"

"Okay. Good. Can we see her?" Lucas asked

"Yes you can. But she is still unconscious. Also she should stay here for three more days"

"Okay. She won't like that but okay" Brooke said

"She is in room number 211"

"Great. Thanks"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey " Brooke said as she sat beside Peyton "You have to stay in this hell hole for three more days so…."

"Brooke I am so sorry" Rachel said

"What were you doing on the road at 3 am?" Brooke asked

"I….I was at the Blue Post"

"You were drinking?!" Brooke almost screamed

"No! No. I just had a beer"

"Rachel.."

"Seriously! You have to believe me. Please!"

"I believe you Rach. It's just…..why were you at the Blue Post at 3 am on a week day?"

"I was bored. I couldn't sleep. I needed a drink and your mother was home. So I went out"

"She didn't stop you?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah…okay"

"You wanna go home?" Lucas asked when he saw how tired she looked

"No I'm fine"

"Brooke let's just go home. We'll come back tomorrow okay? You and the baby need rest"

"Fine" Brooke said as she got up

"Want us to drop you Rach?" Lucas asked

"No. it's fine"

"No it isn't. Rachel come on. You're staying at our place" Brooke said

"Bro-" Rachel began but was cut off by Brooke

"No. You're coming. Let's go" Brooke said sternly

"Okay"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Hey guys! So how was it? Please review and make my day because trust me I've had a really bad day

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Brooke I have to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"I um I… I think I have feelings for Lucas"


	17. Chapter 17

I lied, again

Chapter 17: Confessions. Not Honesty

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry for not updating in two days. I had a moviethon! I watched The Hangover part 3, Grown-ups 2, The Killers, The Last Song, You Again and Valentine's Day. It was so fun! But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I want to thank OTH4life for adding my story to your favorites and ryrissa1993 for following my story. A huge thank you

Reviews and reviewers:

arubagirl0926: Talking about Peyton?

ryrissa1993: Thanks! I am glad you like it!

bjq: Hey! Thank you! And yes I totally agree with you! UGH! I just HATE Peytwhore!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OTH. Honestly, I don't know why I do this. If I did own OTH I wouldn't be writing fics, I would be making them happen on TV. I do own Jaden, Ciara and maybe a few other characters though

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Peyton, you ready?" Brooke said as she walked into the room. It had been two weeks since Peyton got home.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Peyton said as she snapped out of her thoughts

"I can't believe Naley are getting married!...again!"

"Yeah. Hey Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"I umm I thi- Brooke I have to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"I um I… I think I have feelings for Lucas"

"You mean you care for him as a friend. Right?"

"No," Peyton said shaking her head with tears streaming down her face as she threw Brooke a sad smile "No, I mean more than that"

"Peyt- wha- y- you know I'm pregnant right?!"

"Yes! Yes! But to be honest…I'm sorry, but I don't believe it's his kid" Brooke was so shocked that she couldn't open her mouth "I mean you know how you are and I know how you are and everyone knows how you are. I'm pretty sure Luke thinks it's not his kid either. And even if it is, there is a fifty percent chance that it won't survive, and if it doesn't you both won't last and if it does it still won't matter because you'll be dead. Everything in the universe is saying that me and Luke are meant to be" Brooke didn't say anything to this. She just walked out the door. But not before saying

"I can't believe I trusted you. Despite everyone's warnings I trusted you!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke was setting plates for people on the tables as she cried

"Brooke?" she heard as she turned around to see her tall, blonde boyfriend standing there. _No, correction, my tall blonde father of my baby. If that made any sense _she thought bitterly as her mind wandered back to her conversation with Peyton

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas tried again as he walked closer to her when he didn't hear a response

"Hmm?" Brooke said when she was pulled out of her trance by Lucas' touch. Lucas looked hurt when she took a few steps back and turned her back to him returning to her work

"Are we okay?" Lucas asked hesitantly

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"No reason. Just…..curious" Lucas said as he eyed

"Why would you be curious Luke?" Brooke said as she laughed dryly

"Well for starters you walked away from me when I touched you now, and you just laughed like I'm doing something that I know I'm doing but won't admit it"

Brooke sighed as she walked up to him slowly and loosely draped her arms around his neck letting them rest on his shoulders "We're okay babe. I'm just…really tired, and upset. Okay? Stop being so broody Broody" Brooke said as she leaned up and kissed him

"What are you upset about?"

Brooke thought for a while before replying "Nothing important. I hope"

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm"

"Okay. Maybe you should go rest, since you're feeling tired"

"Not that tired Broody. I'm fine"

"Okay. I should go get ready"

"Yeah. Okay"

"Hey Luke?" Brooke asked, right after he turned around hesitance evident in her voice

"Yeah?" he replied turning to her once more

"D- do you th-think I'm gonna die?"

"No!" Lucas said as soon as she finished. His eyes open wide "Who the hell told you that?!"

"No one! It's just…a possibility you have to consider"

"No I won't. No one will and no one does! Neither should you!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down tiger!"

"How can I calm down?!"

"See you take a deep brea-" Brooke began but Lucas cut her off

"Ha-ha real funny"

"I know!"

"Okay I'll see you later Crazy Girl" Lucas said as he chuckled

"Luke, one more thing"

"Yeah baby?"

"Umm d- do you have feelings for Peyton?"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"Just curious. Do you?"

"No I do not!"

"You're hundred percent sure?"

"Yes"

"Thousand percent?"

"Yes"

"Million?"

"Yes Pretty Girl yes! I promise I don't love or have feelings for anyone but you"

"Okay. Good. You better not. Now go change"

"Br- Br- Brookie?" Rachel asked through sobs

"Yeah? Oh my god Rachel! What happened?! Why are you crying?!"

"Maybe I should go" Lucas said as he walked away

"What happened Rach?"

"He left me. He said he loved me! He just left me like that! He said he loved me and then he just left me! He was the first guy I ever loved back!"

"That guy you told me about?"

"Yeah"

_*flashback*_

"_Guess what whore!" Rachel said as she walked into the apartment with a huge smile on her face_

"_Rach we're kinda busy here" Lucas replied as he got off Brooke_

"_Having sex? Oh you have done that a lot! You're having a kid for god sakes ! Take a break. Lemme tell Brookie my news first!"_

"_Okay Rach! Calm down! Luke go to Naley's. I'll see you in a while. And then we can continue" Brooke said seductively as she kinked an eyebrow_

"_Fine!" Lucas groaned "You suck Rachel!"_

"_I love you too" Rachel replied_

"_Now I know where Brooke got that from!"_

"_Lucas! No sex for you!" Brooke shrieked_

"_What? No! I'm so sorry babe! I love you!"_

"_Not changing my mind! Get lost!"_

"_Bye Luke" Rachel said as she slammed the door and jumped down on the couch next to Brooke "I met a really hot guy last Night!"_

"_Oh really? I never would've guessed" Brooke said sarcastically_

"_Yeah I did. He's like twenty four!"_

"_Man- whore!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're sixteen!"_

"_Oh that way. Yeah he doesn't know. He thinks I'm twenty one!"_

"_Oh my god Rach!"_

_*end flashback*_

"Oh Rach…. I'm so sorry" Brooke said as she hugged her god sister tightly

"I loved him!"

"I know honey, I know. God what a jerk! I'm so sorry. Why did he break up with you?"

"He found out that I was sixteen" Rachel replied as she burst out sobbing again

"Who was he?"

"He is some guy at met at the blue post"

"Yeah you told me that"

"His name is Cooper" This made Brooke freeze

"Wait wait, Cooper as in, Cooper Lee?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"He's Nate's uncle"

"You're kidding!"

"No"

"Shit!"

"But hey, if it makes you feel any better Peytramp totally bitched out on me"

"Ugh! What'd she do now?"

"Well she told me she was in love with Lucas and then she told me that they were meant to be and I was gonna die"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll start from the beginning"

"Yeah good idea"

_*flashback*_

"_Peyton, you ready?" Brooke said as she walked into the room _

"_Huh? Oh yeah" _

"_I can't believe Naley are getting married!...again!"_

"_Yeah. Hey Brooke?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I umm I thi- Brooke I have to tell you something"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I um I… I think I have feelings for Lucas"_

"_You mean you care for him as a friend. Right?"_

"_No," Peyton said shaking her head with tears streaming down her face as she threw Brooke a sad smile "No, I mean more than that"_

"_Peyt- wha- y- you know I'm pregnant right?!"_

"_Yes! Yes! But to be honest…I'm sorry, but I don't believe it's his kid" Brooke was so shocked that she couldn't open her mouth "I mean you know how you are and I know how you are and everyone knows how you are. I'm pretty sure Luke thinks it's not his kid either. And even if it is, there is a fifty percent chance that it won't survive, and if it doesn't you both won't last and if it does it still won't matter because you'll be dead. Everything in the universe is saying that me and Luke are meant to be" Brooke didn't say anything to this. She just walked out the door. But not before saying_

"_I can't believe I trusted you. Despite everyone's warnings I trusted you!"_

_*end flashback*_

"God that whore doesn't have a control of what to say!"

"Tell me about it"

"I'm gonna make her pay for this"

"Rach don't. She isn't worth it. Even our hate. We're giving her too much attention and if we spend even a second hating her, she wins. So just forget she even exists"

"Hmm. I never thought you'd ever become so mature"

"Shut up!" Brooke shrieked as both girls burst out laughing

"I love you Brookie"

"I love you too Rachie" They said as they hugged

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So how was it? Worth the wait? Please review and make my day! Love y'all!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"You know what? You are a worthless stupid piece of shit and I can't believe I let you be my maid of honor!"

"What did I do?!"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Seriously right now all I can think about is snapping your neck"


	18. Chapter 18

I lied, again

Chapter 18: Bitches and Hatred

A/N: Hey guys! How are y'all? I'm sorry I didn't update. I was and am a little sick, and I hate it when I'm sick! It was really inconsiderate of me not to update, looking at the preview. I know. I loved the reviews though! Loved all the Peytramp hate! Here's the next update! And…DUN DUN DUN! Haley's reaction to…Peyton? Why? Did she hear Brooke? or Brooke? why? What did she do? none? Then who? Is Brooke gonna tell Luke? Nah I ain't tellin'. Guess you'll just have to go ahead and read to find out! :) Enjoy my best besties!

I want to thank etfanalltheway for following my story!

Reviews and reviewers:

Leeese: Hey! Haha! I know the feeling. Yeah she is a terrible person, and I am planning to kill her, so yeah, horrible fate for Peytramp! yaaayyy!

dianehermans: Well you'll just have to wait and see ;) I'm thinking about killing Peyton somewhere along the road. Your wish is coming true!

GottaluvNaley: Yep she's a bitch. To be honest, even though Jeyton was great, I really don't think Peyton deserved Jake and Jenny. And as for Brooke and Haley, it could be them, who knows? ;)

ChloeMaree: I totally agree, Peyton is a bitch, definitely not best friend material. Who knows if Brooke tells Lucas, maybe she will, maybe she won't, maybe someone else will tell him, maybe he won't ever know. ;) Peyton? And break up Brucas? Hell no! even if she does, it definitely won't last. I'm sorry for not updating soon as you requested, I wasn't feeling very well, hopefully this chapter will make up for it

arubagirl0926: Thanks!

ryrissa1993: Thanks babe! I'm so happy that you're liking the story!

bjq: Hey! Thanks! Well, I'm assuming someone will find out.

kanikafultz: She most probably will

Guest: Probably will

Disclaimer: I, for the millionth time, do not own OTH or am in any way influenced with the characters, just a _**HUGE HUGE **_ Brucas fan. I do, however, own Jaden, Ciara, the doc, and maybe a few other characters

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One word.

Understatement

She was shocked and raged, beyond words. Understatement. She was…..anything at this point would be considered as an understatement. She couldn't believe she just heard that. She was just walking by. She didn't mean to eaves drop. It just sorta happened after she heard the first line

_*flashback*_

"_But hey, if it makes you feel any better Peytramp totally bitched out on me"_

"_Ugh! What'd she do now?"_

"_Well she told me she was in love with Lucas and then she told me that they were meant to be and I was gonna die"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I'll start from the beginning"_

"_Yeah good idea"_

_*flashback in flashback*_

"_Peyton, you ready?" Brooke said as she walked into the room _

"_Huh? Oh yeah" _

"_I can't believe Naley are getting married!...again!"_

"_Yeah. Hey Brooke?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I umm I thi- Brooke I have to tell you something"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I um I… I think I have feelings for Lucas"_

"_You mean you care for him as a friend. Right?"_

"_No," Peyton said shaking her head with tears streaming down her face as she threw Brooke a sad smile "No, I mean more than that"_

"_Peyt- wha- y- you know I'm pregnant right?!"_

"_Yes! Yes! But to be honest…I'm sorry, but I don't believe it's his kid" Brooke was so shocked that she couldn't open her mouth "I mean you know how you are and I know how you are and everyone knows how you are. I'm pretty sure Luke thinks it's not his kid either. And even if it is, there is a fifty percent chance that it won't survive, and if it doesn't you both won't last and if it does it still won't matter because you'll be dead. Everything in the universe is saying that me and Luke are meant to be" Brooke didn't say anything to this. She just walked out the door. But not before saying_

"_I can't believe I trusted you. Despite everyone's warnings I trusted you!"_

_*end flashback in flashback*_

"_God that whore doesn't have a control of what to say!"_

"_Tell me about it"_

"_I'm gonna make her pay for this"_

"_Rach don't. She isn't worth it. Even our hate. We're giving her too much attention and if we spend even a second hating her, she wins. So just forget she even exists"_

_*end flashback*_

Haley couldn't believe that Peyton would say something like that. Hell, do something like that. She knows how vulnerable Brooke can be. Haley was shocked at the maturity in Brooke too. She was proud of her, she understood that fighting isn't gonna solve much. She stopped Rachel from killing Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Correction. Peyton Two-Faced-Backstabbing-whore Sawyer. But she couldn't help but hope Rachel would do something to Peyton. But she knew Brooke wouldn't let that happen. So Haley decided to do it herself. She was gonna take a stand for her best friend. She made up her mind. She stormed off to Peyton's hotel room with a clenched jaw and balled up fists waiting to collide with the fake blonde curly haired bitch's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Haley shouted loudly as she stormed into Peyton's room without knocking. She was even more shocked to see Peyton sitting on the bed wearing just a T-shirt. Lucas' T-shirt. And drawing. Pictures. Of her and Lucas

"Hey Haley! Come in!" Peyton said with fake enthusiasm

"Shut up you mother fuc-" Haley began but was cut off by Lucas and Nathan entering the room

"Whoa! Whoa! Was Haley James Scott just about to swear?" Lucas asked shocked

"Shut up ass hole!" Haley snapped

"Hales! What's wrong?" Nathan asked, pretty shocked himself. He had never seen Haley this angry

"Why don't you ask Peyton here?!" Haley snapped as Nathan and Lucas looked at Peyton who stood up, exposing her legs, and panties, on purpose, as she threw her hands up in surrender saying

"I don't know what the hell she's talking about"

"Is that my T-shirt?" Lucas asked as he noticed while Nathan furrowed his eye brows in confusion

"Umm yeah. Look I kinda found this in my bag and realized that I brought this instead of what I was supposed to. Sorry if you mind" Peyton said. Flirtily. Which didn't go unnoticed by anyone like the fact that it was clear she was lying. But they chose to ignore it. Both of them. But it didn't include Haley

"You know what? You are a worthless stupid piece of shit and I can't believe I let you be my maid of honor!" Haley said as the guys' jaws dropped open when Haley's palm made contact with Peyton's face

"What did I do?!" Peyton whined as she rubbed her cheek which was red with the shape of Haley's palm

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Seriously right now all I can think about is snapping your neck"

"Okay can anyone please tell me what the hell happened?" Lucas said

"I don't know!" Peyton cried still rubbing her cheek "If you didn't want to make me your maid of honor why did you?!"

"Because Brooke told me to! I asked Brooke and she told me that she would love to but I should ask you because she was already making my dress and you had that accident and you felt really left out. You felt really crappy for what you did! Guess she was wrong!"

"You'd believe Brooke over me?! Her hormones are crazy!"

"so are mine! But that doesn't make us lie!"

"Hales please explain what happened" Nathan pleaded

"Peyton here" Haley said as she pointed towards Peyton with disgust lacing her face and voice "Told Brooke that she was in love with Luke!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Lucas snapped

"Ohhh no! that isn't it! She also told her that either she or the baby were gonna die"

"WHAT?!" Lucas and Nathan asked in unison

"I…Luke I…" Peyton stuttered

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER?!" Lucas yelled

"Because it's true! And I love you! We both can raise the baby! Just you and me" Peyton said as she walked closer to him. Just as Nathan and Haley were about to hold Peyton back Lucas growled

"STAY AWAY FROM BROOKE, MY BABY AND ME. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" Peyton whimpered at the harshness of his tone

"Luke.." Peyton said in a small voice

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY BITCH!" Lucas said and with that he was gone leaving a smiling Nathan and Haley in the room with a crying Peyton. Once they were brought back out of their trance they glared at Peyton as Haley said

"Get lost. I don't want you in my wedding so get lost. Brooke is going to be my maid of honor. So you can go and burn in hell whore" And with that they left

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Soooo? How was it? Please review and make my day! I honestly hope y'all liked it and it made up for the looooong time I didn't update in

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Hey Pretty Girl"

"Broody! Hi!"

"So I spoke to Peyton. Well not exactly spoke"


	19. Chapter 19

I lied, again

Chapter 19: Fallin'

A/N: Hey guys! I know y'all probably hate me for not updating, trust me, I hate me too. But, I just couldn't, for the life of me, get time, so… I hope this chapter makes up for it, since I've had enough time to plan it out in a better way. Warning: I may not be able to update this weekend because it's the last of my sister, who I happen to be extremely close with, I'll be seeing at least for a while. She's shifting to a place called London in Canada, about an hour away from Toronto also considering that I don't keep a journal and I have to get this out, except for telling my best friend. My life is going to hell and writing is the only thing keeping me sane. Just my writing, my best friends and of course you guys and your reviews! so I really hope y'all like this chapter

P.S I have decided to add quotes and lyrics to my story at the beginning or end or wherever I want to whenever I want to. Even if they aren't in context of the story. And most of the chapter names are gonna be song names

Okay I'm gonna stop rambling now

Enjoy my besties!

I want to thank allhellbreakslose for adding me to your favorites, tanya2byour21 for following my story, GottaluvNaley for following and adding my story to your favorites. Thanks guys! Honestly so glad! Y'all just make my day so much better!

Reviews and reviewers:

marthie4ever: Hey! Thanks babe!

dianehermans: Heya! There probably won't be a lotta Brucas scenes in this chapter, but the next one will have a lot! I am much better. Thanks for asking!

Guest: Thanks! And I am so so so so so so soooo extremely sorry for being a bitch and not updating!

Arubagirl0926: Thanks!

ryrissa1993: Hi! Thanks! Haha, yeah Haley is pretty awesome!

GottaluvNaley: Haha. Love the Peytwhore hate!

tanya2byour21: Hi! Thank you! I have always wanted Hales to slap Peyton. lol. Thanks, honestly! I am so so happy that you like it!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except this story and a few of the characters

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Love is a wonderful thing. And it doesn't knock on your door much, so when it does, make sure you open the door {Brooke Davis/ Sophia Bush}

_**I keep on fallin' in and out love with you' sometimes I love ya sometimes you make me blue. Sometimes I feel good at times I feel used. I'll be your darlin' makes me so confused {Alicia Keys}**_

_*flashback*_

"_Shut up you mother fuc-" Haley began but was cut off by Lucas and Nathan entering the room_

"_Whoa! Whoa! Was Haley James Scott just about to swear?" Lucas asked shocked_

"_Shut up ass hole!" Haley snapped_

"_Hales! What's wrong?" Nathan asked, pretty shocked himself. He had never seen Haley this angry_

"_Why don't you ask Peyton here?!" Haley snapped as Nathan and Lucas looked at Peyton who stood up, exposing her legs, and panties, on purpose, as she threw her hands up in surrender saying_

"_I don't know what the hell she's talking about"_

"_Is that my T-shirt?" Lucas asked as he noticed while Nathan furrowed his eye brows in confusion_

"_Umm yeah. Look I kinda found this in my bag and realized that I brought this instead of what I was supposed to. Sorry if you mind" Peyton said. Flirtily. Which didn't go unnoticed by anyone like the fact that it was clear she was lying. But they chose to ignore it. Both of them. But it didn't include Haley _

"_You know what? You are a worthless stupid piece of shit and I can't believe I let you be my maid of honor!" Haley said as the guys' jaws dropped open when Haley's palm made contact with Peyton's face_

"_What did I do?!" Peyton whined as she rubbed her cheek which was red with the shape of Haley's palm_

"_Don't pretend like you don't know. Seriously right now all I can think about is snapping your neck"_

"_Okay can anyone please tell me what the hell happened?" Lucas said_

"_I don't know!" Peyton cried still rubbing her cheek "If you didn't want to make me your maid of honor why did you?!"_

"_Because Brooke told me to! I asked Brooke and she told me that she would love to but I should ask you because she was already making my dress and you had that accident and you felt really left out. You felt really crappy for what you did! Guess she was wrong!"_

"_You'd believe Brooke over me?! Her hormones are crazy!"_

"_so are mine! But that doesn't make us lie!"_

"_Hales please explain what happened" Nathan pleaded_

"_Peyton here" Haley said as she pointed towards Peyton with disgust lacing her face and voice "Told Brooke that she was in love with Luke!"_

"_YOU WHAT?!" Lucas snapped_

Luke kept running these thought through his head. Over and over again as he sat on his bed waiting for Brooke with his head in his hands

"_Ohhh no! that isn't it! She also told her that either she or the baby were gonna die"_

"_WHAT?!" Lucas and Nathan asked in unison_

"_I…Luke I…" Peyton stuttered_

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER?!" Lucas yelled_

"_Because it's true! And I love you! We both can raise the baby! Just you and me" Peyton said as she walked closer to him. Just as Nathan and Haley were about to hold Peyton back Lucas growled _

"_STAY AWAY FROM BROOKE, MY BABY AND ME. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" Peyton whimpered at the harshness of his tone_

"_Luke.." Peyton said in a small voice_

"_SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY BITCH!" Lucas said and with that he was gone_

Lucas' thoughts were cut off by Haley who came in the room and sat next to Lucas on the bed as Nathan placed himself on the edge

"Luke? You okay?" Haley asked in a concerned voice

"Why would she do that?" a frustrated Lucas asked in a whisper as he ran his hands through his golden locks "She was supposed to be my friend. She was supposed to be Brooke's best friend. Why would she betray her like that? Why would say stuff like that about her? Why would she say they were gonna die? Why Brooke? why does she want Brooke to die?"

"I don't know Luke. I wish I did but I don't" Haley said

"Yeah man. And hey, Peyton isn't, wasn't and never will be a friend to Brooke. let alone best friend" Nathan replied

"Yeah" Lucas said and laughed humorlessly "stupid of me to believe her"

"Luke, lets go down. Everyone's waiting. We're gonna talk to Brooke" Haley said softly

"Everyone?" Lucas asked, confused

"Yeah. Karen, Keith, mom, Mouth, Skillz, Rach, Alex, Clay, Jaden, Bevin, Tim, for some reason; Chris, Junk, Fergie, Jake, Jen, Grandma, Grandpa, Coop. Peyton made a huge scene" Nathan replied

"Obviously" Lucas replied bitterly as the three of them got up and went to the dining hall where the reception was supposed to take place

"Guys?" Lucas asked in a small voice as they walked down the corridor "Do you think Peyton was right?" Lucas asked as Nathan and Haley stopped in their tracks and turned to look at him shock written all over their face "About Brooke and my baby. You think they'll die?"

"No!" Nathan and Haley replied in unison

"God no Luke! How could you even think that?! They're gonna be fine!" Haley replied "I promise"

"You know Hales out of all the promises you've ever made to me, I hope you can really keep this one, but I don't think you can"

"I'm capable of a lot Lucas Scott. I promise only when I know I can keep it"

"Okay"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey guys" Lucas said as they entered the hall

"Luke! How're you holding up?" Karen asked

"I am"

"It's going to be okay Luke" Deb said softly

"I know. You're daughter-in-law has promised. It'd better be"

"It will" Keith replied as Brooke walked in with a bouquet in her hand

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas said softly

"Broody! Hi! Hey guys!" Brooke replied as she set the bouquet on the table

"So I spoke to Peyton. Well not exactly spoke" Lucas said bitterly as he thought of the annoying blonde and saw Brooke tense up

"Yeah. So? You always talk to her" Brooke shrugged

"Brooke, you know what he's talking about" Rachel said

"No I don't. what are you talking about Luke? And where is Peyton?"

"She's gone" Haley replied

"What? Where? She's your maid of honor! She can't just leave like that!"

"I told her to go"

"Why?"

"Because of what she told you"

"Hales-"

"No Brooke! you should've told us!" Lucas said

"Luke, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say!"

"How about 'Hey Broody! So I told you to stay away from Peyton because she told me she was in love with you'"

"Luke-"

"I thought we were going to tell each other everything. We said no secrets"

"I know Luke! I know! I just….. I wanted to tell you! I just didn't know how"

"Why? Do you not trust me, 'coz I thought you said you trusted me"

"I do trust you baby! I do! I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry" Brooke pleaded as she started crying

"Okay. Okay. Don't cry baby, stop crying" Lucas said as he hugged her and rubbed her back

"I'msorry" Brooke mumbled in his chest as she sobbed

"I know babe. Shh. It's okay"

"Brooke? this is probably not the time, but would you like to be my maid of honor?" Haley asked as Brooke nodded and mumbled a yes in Lucas' chest

"Okay we're gonna go to the room" Lucas said as he and Brooke walked back

"Yeah we should go too"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Hey again! So how was it? Did it make up for the long time with no updates? Please review and make my day better! Love y'all


	20. Chapter 20

I lied, again

Chapter 20: One in a million

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope I still have some readers! I know my excuses are probably getting old. But this time I don't have an excuse. I am so _extremely _sorry for the lack of updates in the past week. I also realized that I did not give y'all a preview in the last chapter. So sorry, it totally slipped my mind. Bad news- I probably won't be able to update this week either but soon you'll have a BUNCH of hopefully long chapters. Good news- this chapter will have Brucas and Naley as promised! Yay! Enjoy my loves!

Oh and I also wanted to inform you guys that I have decided to make a sequel to my Chophia fic, Only Mine, which will start from the very beginning. From when Chad met Sophia. Excited?! It should start in about a week or two. Really close to Christmas!

I want to thank allhellbreakslose for adding my story to your favorites and cavaliergurl for adding me and my story to your favorites and following my story. I love y'all!

Reviews and reviewers:

dianehermans: Hi! Thanks! The Brucas was well due. I will try and cut down on the repeats but hey, you'll find barely any in this chapter. And I really hope you love the next upcoming chapters because there's gonna be a lot of Brucas and Naley! Along with Brathen, Braley, Brachel, Bralex, Bris, Bray, Laley, etc. friendship. And flashbacks of old times ;) *Wink*

arubagirl0926: Thanks! I hope you liked this one too!

bjq: Thank you! You have _no_ idea how much I loved writing that! [chapter 18]/ Thanks! [chapter 19]

ryrissa1993: Hey! Thanks! You know I love you right?! You're name's Hope? :o I have always wanted my name to be Hope!

tanya2byour21: Thanks! I always wanted to see Lucas to be overly concerned about Brooke for once. Y'know I wish she was hated in the show too. She deserves it. I really wish Brooke would have never started talking to her again! UGH! I am so sorry for not updating!

Disclaimer: nothing!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_As a woman, I know you're young, but you gotta hear it now. The most vulnerable part about you is your brain. Get an education, don't let anybody tell you that your body or the size you wear or any of that BS matters because it doesn't. your brain matters. So be the smart girl in the room because to be funny you have to be smart because you have to get the joke {Sophia Bush}_

_**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were I didn't think twice or rationalize 'coz somehow I knew. That there was more then just chemistry I mean I knew you were kind of into me but I figured its too good to be true. I said pinch me where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy. They say that good things take time but really great things happen in the blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one! I cannot believe it! Ohoh you're one in a million! {Miley Cyrus}**_

"You okay?" Lucas asked softly as he brushed Brooke's hair out of her face while they lay on the bed

"Yeah just a little tired. Long day" Brooke replied lazily

"Yeah tell me about it" Lucas scoffed as Brooke suddenly winced in pain and held her stomach "You okay?" Lucas asked worriedly as he looked at Brooke's tiny bump

"Yeah I ju-" Brooke began but was cut off as she ran to the bathroom and began puking. Lucas walked over to her and began rubbing circles on her back as he held her hair

"Okay Broody lets get ready. Don't wanna be late now do we?" Brooke said as she cleaned her face and walked out of the bathroom

"Brooke maybe you should rest" Lucas almost pleaded

"Luke!" Brooke whined

"Just for an hour? I swear I'll wake you"

"But I don't wanna!" Brooke whined as she pouted. Lucas chuckled and leaned forward and kissed her pout

"You know how cute you look when you pout?"

"Only when I pout?! Puh-leese I look cute in everything"

"That you do" Lucas grinned "But you still gotta rest"

"Uhhh Broody!" Brooke whined like her mom had said no for cookies

"Cheery!" Lucas replied matching her tone

"You realize that I hate you right?"

"You love me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope! And to top that off….you don't get any tonight!"

"C'mon Brooke! you're serious?"

"Totally-as-always serious!"

"Brooke! okay how 'bout I make it up to you?" Lucas asked huskily as he kissed Brooke's neck

"Nuh-uh!" Brooke said as she pushed Lucas away

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned in frustration

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"God I can't believe Peyton turned out to be such a bitch!" Haley exclaimed as she lay on the bed next to Nathan

"I kinda did"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion

"I kinda got that Peyton was gonna be a whore when she and Luke happened. I mean I saw the hurt in her eyes. She…sh…..she…." Nathan stuttered as he remembered that night and tears filled his eyes

"Nate? Talk to me" Haley said softly

_*flashback*_

"_Brooke?" Nathan asked as he walked on the bridge above the river "Brookie? Is that you?" Nathan asked again as he walked further following the clearly drunken giggles and so Brooke standing there a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands. She looked beautiful, the way the moon's light showed her off. Her big black eyelashes and hair left open, a little wavy flying freely in the air. It was like seeing an angel. she was wearing black jeans with high heeled boots and a silver backless, deep necked top, which ended a little above her belly, just enough to see her the flower designed black and pink tattoo all around her waist and her diamond belly ring (A/N: Not expected? I know, it's just, I'm obsessed with Brooke having that. So it could stick. Lol. Sorry if you didn't like it) Nathan panicked when he noticed that she was walking on the thin ledge on the bridge, the very rocky bridge not to mention, while the river was down below. Way below. And she was stumbling, losing her balance due to the large amount of alcohol she had taken_

"_Natey!" Brooke giggled when she noticed Nathan and took a big sip from the bottle. She stumbled back a bit , almost falling off, but just not yet. Nathan rushed to catch her and pull her off the ledge as she struggled to escape "Nate stop!"_

"_No! what is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!"_

"_Because I'm alone" Brooke said in barely a whisper but Nathan heard_

"_No you aren't! why would you say that?"_

"_Because it's true!" Brooke screamed_

"_No it isn't!"_

"_Like hell it isn't!" Brooke said as she threw the bottle of vodka on the ground making it break causing a loud crash. Tears now freely flowing from her face "Who do I have?! No one! My mother couldn't care less! She's probably buying Prada with her fake high society friends! My dad is golfing with his clients somewhere in Russia! My brothers, best friends, Nobody! You left me out when you started doing Peyton! and Peyton! she is just the biggest whore ever! She slept with Lucas! The whole time we were dating! And lied about it to me!"_

"_Brooke I…. I'm always gonna be there for you" Nathan said tears now burning in his eyes too_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

A/N: So how was it? Please review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter:

"Luke I'm fine. I can stand for a while okay? Chill ou-"

"Brooke?!"


	21. Chapter 21

I lied, again

Chapter 21: Author's note

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I've been busy. I really hope that I've still got some readers. Lol. So I know y'all were expecting an update, and I am so very sorry that this isn't it. But I will be updating this story soon. Very soon. Probably in a couple of hours, but if not, I can promise you that by tomorrow you'll be reading the next chapter of this story. if any of you were wondering then no I have most definitely not abandoned this story and I do not intend to. We've still got a long way to go. I will put up a new story very soon, and I mean a couple of hours. It's the sequel to the Chophia one shot that I had put up. Please read it and review. I really hope y'all like it

~ Tess


	22. Chapter 22

I lied, again

Chapter 22: It will rain

A/N: Okay I know that y'all probably hate me. I am so so so very sorry! I have been really busy! I really hope I still have some readers. I hope y'all had a joyous Christmas. Here is my gift to y'all! and I really hope y'all read and enjoyed my other story Life is a long long love song. It should be updated tomorrow. Enjoy!

I want to thank urbangirl23 for following my story, kanikafultz for following and adding my story to your favorites, Masqueraded Angel for following me and my story and LoveLulu for adding my story to your favorites. Thank you guys so much!

Reviews and reviewers:

Tanya2byour21: Hey! Thank you! I am really trying but I just don't get the time!

dianehermans: Thank you! And I hate Peyton more and more too! Lol

arubagirl0926: Thanks!

bjq: Thank you! I apologize for the late update.

ryrissa1993: Hey Hope! Thanks!

Guest: I'm sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: yeah yeah…..I do not own anything and blah and blah….you know the drill

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_**Girls just want somebody to love them back. At least I do" {Brooke Davis/ Sophia Bush}**_

"_If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine out my door. Cause it will take a whole lotta medication, to realize what we used to have we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could take me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor. Ohh. So realize sacrifices I'm making to keep you by my side; keep you from walking out that door. Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you babe, there'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it will rain rain rain. Yeah" [Bruno Mars]_

"Nate why didn't you tell me sooner?" Haley asked softly choking up a bit. There were tears in her eyes now

"Tell you why? It wouldn't matter"

"It would. I would've talked to Lucas"

"I know Hales but I really didn't want to screw you and Luke up"

"Nathan you know that I would stand for what was right"

"I know Hales. I do"

"You'll tell me next time?"

"I'll tell you next time"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay" Haley said as she pecked his lips

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been an eventful day and it was gonna be. Nathan and Haley were getting married today and everyone was hyped. There was chaos everywhere

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Haley panicked as she searched the room flipping everything around

"Haley what's wrong?!" Brooke asked as she ran around the room flipping stuff over too "What are we looking for?!"

"My necklace! My something blue necklace!"

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed as she stopped looking and turned to face her friend

"I know okay? I know! I'm careless!" Haley said as she threw her hands in the air "But can you not shout at me and help me look for the necklace instead?!"

"Well you just needed to look in the mirror because the necklace is on your neck!"

"Huh? Oh. Hehe. Sorry" Haley said as she blushed

"Haley seriously. You and me can't panic like that. Not now"

"I know Tigger. I'm sorry. Could you do me a teenie tiny favor?"

"Yeah"

"Don't tell Lucas. He will kill me if he comes to know I panicked you. It isn't good for the baby" Haley said nervously as she bit her lip

"Of course I won't Hales. You know he'd chew me up about it too"

"Yeah. I swear that guy worries too much"

"Tell me about it" Brooke scoffed "But now isn't the time to think about that. We gotta go. You ready Tutor Wife?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Let's go then"

"Yep"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do you, Nathan Scott, take Haley James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Nathan said as he looked deep into her eyes and slipped the ring on her finger

"And do you, Haley James, take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride now"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke you wanna sit down?" Lucas asked as he walked up to Brooke in the reception "Nathan and Haley have left, so have Rachel after her scene and Cooper"

"Luke I'm fine. I can stand for a while okay? Chill ou-" Brooke said but collapsed midway

"Brooke?!" Lucas panicked as he held Brooke "What happened?" Everyone rushed to them

"My stomach hurts-AAAHH!" Brooke screamed and fainted

"Brooke?! Shit! Call 911" Jaden shouted as Clay nodded and took his cellphone out

Soon the ambulance was there Brooke was taken to the hospital

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brooke Davis?" a nurse asked as she walked out of the room

"Here!" Lucas, Alex, Clay and Jaden said in unison

"Direct family?"

"Yeah um they're her brothers and the baby is mine" Lucas said

"Can we talk in private?"

"No you can say it in front of them"

"Okay well, Brooke just fainted because she was under too much pressure, she should be fine but we found a little blood, we suggest that Brooke should be on minimum activity for three months. Nothing except school, and basics. No exercises, no cheerleading"

"Ooh she's not gonna like that" Alex said

"Well she'll have to do it for the baby. She is currently in her fourth month, so she will be seven months by the time she gets to do any heavy activity but she should not because it could be harmful to both Brooke and the baby. So put it off until she gives birth. She will be discharged tomorrow"

"Can I stay?"

"It's against the hospital rules sir"

"Yeah I know that but I stayed before, She hates being alone. You need to understand"

"I'll see what I can do Mister?"

"Scott"

"Mister Scott"

"Thank you"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter should be longer. Promise. How was it? Good? Bad? Please review. I'll try to update both stories tomorrow

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Pretty girl"

"Hey Luke"

"How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like going home. Can I?"


End file.
